So, please be my baby
by ninamum itha
Summary: COMPLETE! with little bit angst. 3 shoots Kyuhyun dan ahra adalah dua kakak-beradik yang terlihat begitu harmonis. Ugh, kau yakin? WonKyu fic. WoW 10.000 views! siapa setuju bikin sequel?
1. Chapter 1

.

Disclaimer : Seandainya aja Suju punya saya…

.

.

Sebuah fic seharga limabelas ribu won yang saya sadurkan para reviewers fic sebelumnya 'Limabelas ribu won' with little bit angst. Two shoots

.

.

Kyuhyun dan ahra adalah dua kakak-beradik yang terlihat begitu harmonis. Ugh, kau yakin? Namja bernama Siwon yang mengetahui faktanya.

.

.

_Aku berjalan di tengah hujan. Jadi, tak satupun bisa melihatku menangis._

.

.

.

Derai hujan dengan setia menemani tiap langkahku. Tak perduli dengan keadaan kuyub ini, aku terus melangkah tanpa arah.

_"Kyu, mau dengar sebuah cerita?"_

_"Cerita apa?"_

_"Cerita seorang bayi."_

_"Aku tidak suka bayi, cerita yang lain saja noona..."_

_"Ani, bayi ini sangat jahat. Kau pasti mau tahu kenapa ada bayi yang jahat, iya 'kan"_

_"Kenapa-kenapa? Aku mau dengar!"_

Cho Kyuhyun.

Nama bayi jahat itu Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku. Ya, itu aku, Cho Kyuhyun. Bayi jahat yang di ceritakan Ahra _noona_. Bayi jahat yang tujuh belas tahun lalu di buang di depan pintu keluarga Cho.

_"Tujuhbelas tahun lalu, sebuah suara tangis bayi membangunkan seorang wanita dari tidurnya. Wanita itu bangun dan mencari asal suara. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya sampai ia ada di depan pintu rumahnya."_

_"Wanita itu belum menikah noona?"_

_"Dia sudah menikah dan mempunyai seorang putri yang berumur tiga tahun. Boleh aku lanjutkan?"_

_"Ne, lanjutkanlah!"_

_"Wanita itu membuka pintu rumahnya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia waktu melihat keranjang berisi seorang bayi. Waktu itu hujan turun dengan derasnya, suara petir pun kadang terdengar memekakan. Tanpa pikir panjang, wanita itu langsung membawa bayi mungil itu dalam pelukannya sebelum akhirnya dia kembali masuk ke rumahnya."_

_"Ku rasa bayi itu tidak jahat noona, dia sangat kasihan."_

_"Tarik kembali kesimpulanmu itu Kyu. Perlahan, bayi itu mulai merebut segala kasih sayang si wanita dari gadis kecilnya. Ia mengangkat bayi itu menjadi anaknya dan menghiraukan segala perasaan anak yang satunya lagi... Si gadis kecil yang malang."_

_"Noona, dia masih bayi, mana mungkin dia melakukan hal itu!"_

_"Itu sebabnya aku sebut dia bayi jahat! Bayi itu membuat si gadis kecil di hiraukan, bahkan tak jarang si gadis kecil di hukum di kamar mandi karena bayi itu. Bayi jahat itu telah merampas segala kasih sayang si gadis kecil. Jahat bukan?"_

_"Apa? Jadi bayi itu merampas kebahagiaan si gadis kecil, bayi itu jahat ya noona..."_

_"Dan kau tahu, bayi itu bernama_–

–_Cho Kyuhyun,Cho Kyuhyunlah bayi jahat itu"_

"Akulah bayi yang merampas kebahagiaanmu noona, mianhe..."

Seluruh tubuhku telah basah oleh air hujan. Dengan angin jahat yang ikut berhembus, menambah tajam rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitku.

"Dan bahkan aku menyebut bayi itu jahat!"

Ku tatap nanar sekelilingku. Bentangan rumput hijau yang mengelilingiku, seakan siap menenggelamkan aku dalam-dalam ke dasar perut bumi. Ya, aku pantas di sana, di kubur di dasar perut bumi; agar tak ada lagi yang ku rebut kebahagiaannya.

.

KRESK!

KRESK!

.

"Siapa itu? Siapa di sana? Keluarlah!" Aku bangun dari posisi dudukku. Ku perhatikan dengan seksama gerakan semak belukar di sampingku.

"Guk! Guk!"

"Huft, ternyata anjing kecil." Aku lalu kembali duduk di samping belukar. Ku sandarkan kembali kepalaku di dahan pohon di belakangku.

**[Kyuhyun pov end]**

"Guk! Guk" anjing kecil yang tadi bersembuyi di balik belukar itu berlari ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Mau apa kau? Pergi! Aku tidak punya makanan." Kyuhyun mengusir anjing kecil yang sedang mengusap-usap bulunya yang basah di celana jeans Kyuhyun.

"Guk! Guk!"

"Aku juga basah bodoh! Tak ada gunanya kau mengusap tubuhmu di jeans-ku!" Kyuhyun geram.

Anjing kecil itu justru tambah mendekatkan dirinya. _Hup_!. Anjing itu melompat ke pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Dasar nakal!" Kyuhyun menatap bosan kepada anjing kecil yang sedang mencari kehangatan di tubuhnya. _namja_ murung itu pun sudah tidak menghiraukan keberadaan anjing itu lagi.

Derai hujan semakin deras. Seakan tidak perduli, Kyuhyun justru memejamkan matanya. Anjing kecil di pangkuannya pun justru semangkin meringkukkan badanya agar dapat merasakan kehangatan yang lebih.

"CHOCOO!"

Mendengar seruan seseorang, Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

"CHOCOO KAU DI MANA?"

Kyuhyun terkesiap, ia lalu mulai bangkit dari duduknya; membuat anjing kecil di pangkuannya melompat agar tidak terjatuh.

"CHOCOO!"

Kyuhyun mendengar sebuah suara entah di tujukan untuk siapa.

"Guk!Guk!"

Tiba-tiba anjing kecil yang tadi mengganggu Kyuhyun. Anjing itu mulai menggonggong sambil melompat-lompat semangat.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan anjing kecil itu sebentar sampai akhirnya dia mengerti sesuatu.

"Choco! Ternyata kau di sini!"

Seorang _namja_ dengan balutan jas hujan berwarna biru gelap tiba-tiba datang dan meraih anjing kecil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Guk!Guk!"

Anjing kecil itu lalu melompat turun dari rangkulan _namja_ berjas hujan itu. Dengan semangat si anjing melompat-lompat lalu mengelus kaki Kyuhyun manja.

"Ah, jeongmal gomawo, sepetinya anjingku menyukaimu."

Samar-samar, Kyuhyun melihat senyum dari pria berjas itu. Dirinya juga melihat sebuah lesung pipi yang menghias wajah _namja_ pemilik anjing itu.

Samar-samar karena hari hujan dan telah malam.

Atau–

–Samar-samar karena semuanya terasa gelap.

.

.

.

**[Kyuhyun pov]**

Pusing.

Kepalaku sakit, seperti ribuan jarum sedang menghujam kepalaku. Perlahan, ku tatap sekeliliingku. Bukan di pohon, bukan di rumah, ini di mana?

.

Grudug!

Grudug!

.

Ku dengar suara lantai kayu yang bergemuruh. Dengan kepala berat seperti ini, ku paksakan untuk bangun dari posisi tidurku. Ini gila! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu ada di mana.

"Guk!"

Sebuah suara gonggong anjing yang terasa familiar menyapa pendengaranku. Setelahnya ku lihat seekor anjing kecil dengan bulu-bulu putihnya melompat dan meringkuk di pangkuanku.

"Chocoo! Kau ini benar-benar nakal yah!"

Tak lama setelah anjing itu, seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan kaos putih dan celana selutut kembali mengusik perhatianku. _'oh tuhan apa lagi ini?'_

_Hup_!. Anjing kecil itu melompat turun dari pangkuanku, dengan gesit ia berlari dan melompat naik ke dalam pelukan _namja_ tinggi itu.

Terasa... Pernah melihat.

"Ah, maaf, kau pingsan dan aku membawamu kemari." ku lihat, ia memamerkan senyumnya dengan dua buah lesung pipi yang mengihasi.

_'Aku ingat!'_ dia adalah namja berjas hujan di taman itu. Ku paksakan sebuah senyum tanda terima kasihku, aku yakin ini rumahnya dan aku harus punya sopan santun.

"Choi Siwon imnida."

Kembali dengan sebuah senyum yang di paksakan, aku menyambut jabatan tangannya. "Cho- ah, maksudku Kim Kyuhyun."

Ku putuskan untuk mengubah nama margaku. Dengan begini, aku tak perlu menanggung berat marga 'Cho' yang selama ini ku pikul.

"Ini sudah malam, kau bisa menginap dulu di sini. Tapi itu juga bila kau berkenan"

"Benarkah?"

Sungguh ini adalah anugrah. Lumayan, hari ini aku tidak perlu repot mencari penginapan. Uang yang ku miliki lumayan cukup, tapi aku harus buru-buru mencari pekerjaan untuk menutupi biaya hidupku. Ya, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah itu setelah semua yang terjadi.

**[Kyuhyun pov end]**

"Tadi aku mengganti bajumu."

Mendengar perkataan _namja_ Choi itu, Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Basah sekali..."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Menurutnya, tak ada yang perlu di permasalahkan, karena mereka sesama _namja_ 'kan?

"Mianhe, aku merepotkanmu."

Mendengarnya, Siwon hanya mengangguk sedikit dan lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya," Siwon mebalikan badanya. "Tadi kau sedang apa di taman?"

Kyuhyun mulai memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan yang tepat. "Aku.. Tersesat"

"Memangnya rumahmu di mana? Kau bukan orang sini?"

"I-itu... Iya! Aku dari desa, aku mencari kakakku di sini hingga akhirnya aku tersesat." Entah ide dari mana hingga Kyuhyun mulai benar-benar merangkai kebohongannya.

"Jadi kau tidak punya tempat tinggal? Tinggalah di sini sampai kau menemukan kakakmu," Siwon mulai beranjak ke kasur yang Kyuhyun tempati dan mengambil posisi duduk di tepian kasur. "Pasti sulit menemukan flat untukmu, Chocoo pasti tidak keberatan."

"Tapi aku–"

"–sudahlah, ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku untuk Chocoo." Siwon mengulas senyum hangatnya.

"Guk!Guk!Guk!" Chocoo melompat lompat senang.

Siwon tertawa sendiri melihat hewan peliharaannya itu. Ia rasa Chocoo juga setuju dengan idenya.

Dan Kyuhyun, dia memandangi wajah Siwon yang sedang tertawa sambil memperhatikan si anjing kecil. _Namja_ kurus itu tak habis pikir dengan Choi Siwon, si pemilik senyum menawan yang mau-maunya menampung dirinya yang belum satu hari pun di kenalnya.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin menggerakan daun jendela yang lupa di tutup. Tak ayal bunyi decit terdengar dari engsel yang sudah berkarat. Seorang wanita baya berlari kecil dan menutup daun jendela, jendela kamar anak laki-lakinya.

.

Prang!

.

Terdengar sebuah suara pecahan kaca. Wanita itu lalu menoleh dan mendapati sebuah _frame_ foto jatuh dan pecah di bawah meja lampu di samping tempat tidur.

Dengan perlahan ia berjalan untuk merapikan pecahan kacanya. Terasa hampa, wanita itu merasa hampa kala melihat foto dalam _frame_ itu.

Dua orang anak kecil yang sangat ia sayangi. yang satu gadis kecil dengan senyum tipisnya, dan yang satu bocah kecil yang sedang merangkul si gadis kecil erat. Saat itu, gadis kecil berumur tujuh tahun dan adiknya berumur empat tahun.

Wanita baya itu mulai menitikan air matanya kala ia ingat satu anak dari foto itu sudah lagi tidak mengisi rumahnya dengan tawa jahil yang sering terdengar dari mulutnya.

.

Krieet

.

"Umma, apa yang umma lakukan di sini?" tanya seorang gadis muda yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya.

Melihat anak perempuannya masuk, si wanita yang di panggil _umma_ tersenyum sambil mengibaskan tangannya agar anaknya itu mendekat kepadanya.

"Ahra, Kau ingat foto ini tidak?"

Gadis muda nan cantik yang di panggil Ahra itu mengangguk kecil, dengan senyum di paksakan ia berkata. "Appa yang mengambil foto ini 'kan?"

"Dia ini sangat manja kepadamu dan kau juga sangat memanjakannya, kalian berdua seperti sepasang sepatu..." _umma_ Ahra bergumam sambil melihat foto di tangannya kembali.

Ahra tersenyum miris. Ia memandang sayu ke arah ibunya. Kini ia merasa lega, karena dirinya tidak harus berbagi kasih sayang lagi dengan adiknya. Ah, bukan adik, tapi musuhnya. Ahra tidak pernah sekali pun menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai adiknya. Sayang, Kyuhyun terlalu naif untuk menyadari rasa benci Ahra terhadapnya. Dan tahukah Kyuhyun bahwa hal itu membuat Ahra tambah muak dengannya?

Jawabannya tidak.

Bagi Ahra, Kyuhyun hanyalah bocah jahat yang telah merebut segala miliknya. Kebahagiaan, perhatian, kasih sayang, tak perlu di jabarkan semuanya karena Kyuhyun benar-benar merampas segala warna pelangi di hidupnya.

.

.

.

Jam berdetak dengan teratur, mengabsen tiap detik waktu dari kehidupan yang telah di jalani tiap insan yang bernapas. Siwon sedang duduk tenang di atas kasurnya sambil mengelus bulu-bulu putih anjing di pangkuannya dengan sayang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Chocoo? Apa aku harus mengutarakannya?"

Si anjing yang di tanya hanya diam sambil menjilati tapak kakinya; Tak memperdulikan pertanyaan tuannya.

"Diam berarti setuju. Baiklah, jika dia pulang nanti aku akan mengajaknya pergi ke taman hiburan. Kau tunggu di rumah saja ya..." kembali _namja_ tampan itu mengelus bulu-bulu anjingnya lembut.

_Hup_!. Anjing kecil itu melompat dari pangkuan tuannya dan lalu pergi menghilang dari balik pintu.

Siwon tersenyum kecil, ia lalu meraih ponselnya di meja kecil di samping kasurnya. Dengan senyum sumringah ia menekan-nekan _keypad_ ponselnya dan lalu menekan tombol _send_.

.

DRRT!

DRRT!

.

Siwon tersenyum kecil sambil membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya.

_From: Kim Kyuhyun_

_Ne, aku akan datang hyung, sekalian aku ingin merayakan sesuatu. ^^_

.

Siwon mengernyit. _'merayakan sesuatu'_

_To: Kim Kyuhyun_

_Kau sudah menemukan kakakmu?_

.

Siwon kembali menekan tombol _send_ ponselnya. Lama ia menunggui balasan dari Kyuhyun. namun, hingga setengah jam berlalu, Kyuhyun tak kunjung membalas pesannya. Pada akhirnya _namja_ tampan itu memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap, sekalian mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menyatakan perasaanya kepada Kyuhyun di taman hiburan malam nanti.

Seminggu sejak Kyuhyun tinggal di rumahnya, semingu itu pula Siwon merasakan getaran halus di dadanya, terkhusus tiap kali matanya menangkap sosok kulit pucat Kyuhyun dalam pandangan matanya. Dengan keyakinan penuh Siwon menganggap itu cinta.

.

.

.

"Ummaa! Appaa!" Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang yang di gerai indah berlarian memeluk ayah dan ibunya yang sedang duduk di bangku di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Kau ini, dari dulu tak pernah berubah, selalu saja memeluk orang dari belakang." Ny. Cho mengelus helai rambut putrinya sayang.

Tn. Cho tersenyum menatap istrinya. "Ya, istriku, jika Kyu terlalu lama di depan komputer, Ahra selalu memeluknya dari belakang dan lalu mencium anak itu." Tn. Cho beralih menatap Ahra.

_'Kalian bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku memeluknya agar bisa segera mencekiknya, atau mencium ceruk lehernya; berharap ada taring tumbuh di gigiku dan menghisap darahnya sampai dia mati'_

"Oh ya, secepatnya kita harus menemukan Kyuhyun kembali. Karena kepindahan kita ke Paris di majukan jadi tiga hari lagi." Tn. Cho berkata dengan nada serius.

"Mwo? Kenapa secepat itu suamiku? Pasti atasanmu itu yang mendesakmu!" Ny. Cho berkata geram.

Ahra menyembunyikan senyum bahagiannya. Oh tuhan, betapa bahagianya gadis cantik itu mendengar kabar percepatan kepindahan mereka. Sungguh ia ingin segera meninggalkan Korea dan segala kenangan buruk tentang 'musuhnya'.

"Ahra, aku juga akan berusaha mencari anak itu. Kau juga ya... Kalau sampai besok tidak ketemu juga, kita terpaksa harus meninggalkannya." Tn. Cho masih memasang nada serius. "Dan biarkan aku saja yang melapor ke polisi kali ini. Mereka pasti bisa menemukan Kyuhyun kita."

"Andwae appa! Biar aku saja yang melapor ke polisi lagi. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus appa selesaikan, aku akan berusaha mencarinya."

"Kau pasti sangat menyayanginya, kau sudah berusaha keras untuk menemukan Kyuhyun." Ny. Cho menatap putrinya penuh haru.

Ahra menundukkan kepalanya; berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi geramnya.

_'Kenapa selalu Kyuhyun yang di utamakan?, kenapa aku selalu di nomor duakan? Aku yang anak kandung, tapi kenapa aku?'_ Ahra menahan kepalan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk. Udara mulai terasa tak bersahabat di sini." Tn. Cho bangkit dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya agar istri dan anaknya ikut bangkit bersamanya.

Mereka bertiga lalu berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan bangku yang tadi mereka duduki yang mulai merasakan dingin angin malam. Pohon dan tanaman di halaman kecil rumah itu pun mulai menari mengikuti melodi angin musim dingin yang seakan membentuk suatu harmoni temaram dari kepalsuan.

.

.

.

**[Kyuhyun POV]**

Aku. Biar tak mempunyai orang tua lagi, biar biar tak merasakan hangatnya kasih seorang kakak. Aku akan terus bahagia, mulai sekarang, hingga nanti.

Tak perlu lagi aku menunggu uang bulanan dari _appa_, tak perlu lagi aku menyusahkan mereka. Dan yang paling penting, aku tak perlu lagi merebut kebahagiaan kakak. Semoga kakak sekarang bahagia tanpa aku yang mengambil kasih orang tua yang seharusnya hanya miliknya, walau aku masih ingin bersama kalian. Jujur aku sangat merindukan kalian.

Satu lagi daftar pembuktian manfaatku sebagai manusia. Hari ini, perjuanganku selama seminggu penuh mencari kerja telah terbayarkan. Guru bantu matematika di sebuah sekolah tingkat menengah. Hebat bukan? Untunglah aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan itu walau tanpa ijazah. Aku sangat menyayangi otak bagian kiriku yang sangat membantu ini.

Oh ya, aku juga ingin merayakan ini bersama Siwon-_hyung_. Dia juga orang yang sangat baik, aku memang menumpang di rumahnya, dan sekarang aku akan merayakan pekerjaan baruku ini bersamanya.

"Huaaa... Hiks-hiks"

Aku mendengar suara tangis seorang anak kecil. Tanpa ragu, aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak perempuan sedang duduk di trotoar jalan sambil menangis.

"Umma..." Anak kecil itu terus menangis sambil sesekali menggumamkan kata 'umma'.

Dengan pelan ku dekati gadis kecil itu. Aku yakin, dia pasti terpisah dari ibunya.

"Adik kecil... Kamu kenapa?" ku elus punggungnya lembut. Ia sedikit terlonjak karena sentuhanku.

"U-umma..." gadis kecil itu menatapku dengan mata basahnya. Ia melihatku takut, mungkin dia pikir aku orang jahat? Entahlah, anak kecil selalu memilki sudut pandang masing-masing.

"Aku bukan orang jahat. Mari, aku bantu mencari ibumu." Dengan senyumku ini, anak ini pasti takkan berpikir aku penjahat.

"Umma meninggalkan aku sendirian eonni, umma jahat sekali." anak itu mengusap-usap kedua matanya dan dengan polosnya ia mamanggilku _'eonni'_. _oh common_, _i'm a boy_!

"Umma-mu hilang dimana?"

Gadis kecil itu lalu menunjuk kerumunan orang yang sedang menyebrang jalan. Mataku memicing mencoba mencari-cari siapa yang di maksud gadis kecil itu.

"Umma-mu pakai baju warna apa?"

"Biru,"

"Baiklah, kita cari sampai ketemu!" Ajakku riang. Aku tidak mau lagi ada anak yang terpisah dari ibunya. Aku tahu rasanya, pedih dan menyakitkan.

Ku putuskan untuk meluangkan beberapa menit waktuku untuk mencari ibu dari anak ini. Ibu itu juga pasti sedang mencari anaknya bukan?

**[Kyuhyun POV end]**

.

.

.

Siwon sedang duduk tenang di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman hiburan. Ia sedang menanti kehadiran Kyuhyun, _namja_ yang sedari tadi di tungguinya.

Ia mulai gelisah, karena sudah satu jam meleset dari perjanjian bertemu. Bukan tidak berusaha menelpon Kyuhyun, namun memang namja itu sama sekali tidak menyambut panggilannya.

"Ehm... Nak, bisa geser sedikit?"

Seorang nenek tua dengan di balut mantel berbahan wol yang lusuh meminta Siwon agar memberikan sedikit tempat duduk untuknya.

"Ah, silahkan." dengan senang hati Siwon mempersilahkan nenek itu duduk.

Perlahan, nenek tua itu mendudukkan tubuh rentanya. Ia membawa sebuah tongkat berwarna coklat tua sebagai penopang tubuhnya, rambutnya yang berwarna putih sedikit menyembul dari balik topi berbahan linen yang tampak sama tuanya dengan umurnya. Dan jangan lewatkan syal kelabu yang menutupi pundaknya.

"Kau pasti menunggu seseorang. Pasti kekasihmu." nenek itu mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan Siwon. Air wajahnya yang keriput menunjukkan keramahan yang hangat. Siwon senang melihatnya. Seperti neneknya.

"Aku menunggu seseorang." Siwon memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Ah, pasti spesial. Semoga dia datang sebelum cucuku yang datang." nenek itu kembali berujar.

"Ku rasa dia akan senang melihatmu."

Suasana terasa hangat karena kehadiran nenek tua itu. Lama, Siwon berbincang dengan nenek itu. Namun, sepertinya baik Kyuhyun dan cucu si nenek belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan datang.

"Nak. Temanmu itu, apakah kau menyukainya?" nenek tua itu bertanya dengan senyum yang belum juga luntur dari bibirnya.

"Aku–"

"–Aku berharap kau tidak menyukainya, karena temanmu itu akan meninggalkan luka di hatimu." senyuman di wajah nenek itu luntur, di gantikan dengan kemuraman yang membuat Siwon bergidik melihatnya.

Namun akhirnya Siwon memilih tersenyum sambil berkata. "Dia anak baik"

"Anak muda selalu begitu, hal naif yang paling di benci para Dewa." nenek itu kembali berkata. Seperti dukun saja lama-lama dia.

"Oh, kau harus melihatnya dulu nek. Aku yakin kau akan berubah pikiran." Siwon berusaha meyakinkan nenek itu.

"Sangat, aku sangat ingin melihatnya." nenek itu kembali mengulas senyumnya. Sekarang dia seperti ibu peri. "Tapi sepertinya aku harus segera pergi" nenek itu melempar pandangannya ke depan; melihat seekor anjing tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Alis Siwon mengkerut. "Ah, tapi kau menunggu cucumu bukan?"

"Ne, ini cucuku." nenek itu memeluk anjingnya erat

Siwon mengernyit.

"Sampai jumpa lagi anak muda!" akhirnya nenek itu mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon berpikir. _'apa dia waras?'_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil mempertemukan gadis kecil tadi dengan ibunya. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, gadis kecil itu memberi Kyuhyun balon miliknya untuk Kyuhyun. Lalu mencium kedua pipi Kyuhyun bergantian. Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah sebagai responsnya.

"Uuh... Hari ini letih sekali, aku juga lapar" Kyuhyun bergumam sambil sesekali melempar pandangannya ke arah kios-kios makanan yang berjejer ramah di samping kiri-kanannya.

Dia sama sekali lupa dengan janjinya dengan Siwon di taman hiburan. Sudah dua jam meleset dari perjanjian bertemu, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak ingat.

Harum masakan di pasar tradisional Namdaemun memang selalu menggoda. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mampir di sebuah kedai topoki. "Mm... Aku mau topoki-nya ajhussi!"

"Tunggu sebentar!" si penjual topoki tampaknya masih sibuk melayani pelanggannya yang lain. Kiosnya memang paling ramai sih, tapi tak masalah bagi Kyuhyun, karena perutnya memang sudah terasa lapar.

"Uum, jam makan malam sudah lewat. Siwon Hyung sudah makan belum yah?" pikirannya melayang ke rumah. Di mana situ ada Chocoo yang sibuk berlarian kesana-kemari dan siwon yang sedang asik membaca buku.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Ajhussi! Aku minta dua ya!" Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membelikan Siwon juga. Kalau pun Siwon tidak suka, Kyuhyun masih sanggup menghabiskannya.

.

DRRT-DRRT!

.

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. Namun sepertinya getarannya terlalu kecil hingga Kyuhyun tidak dapat merasakannya, jadi saja dia menghiraukan ponselnya.

.

DRRT-DRRT!

.

Kembali, ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. Sepertinya kali ini Kyuhyun cukup sensitif menerima getaran dari ponselnya. Kemudian ia mengangkatnya.

"Yeob–"

_"__–__Kyu, kau di... Mana?"_

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar suara orang yang menelponnya.

"Aku, baru mau pulang hyung, waeyo?"

_"Pulang? Aku menunggumu Kyu"_ suara Siwon terdengar pelan.

"... Hyung! Gwencanayo?"

"..." sejenak tak ada jawaban. _"Cepatlah kyu..."_

Kyuhyun panik. Baginya suara Siwon terdengar begitu dingin. Pikirannya kembali melayang saat baru menerima pesan singkat dari Siwon siang tadi.

"Aigoo aku lupa!" akhirnya dia ingat dengan janjinya untuk bertemu Siwon siang tadi. Dia berlari menuju taman hiburan dan tidak jadi membeli makanan.

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan dengan bentuk sederhana namun terlihat rapi. Ada beberapa meja yang berjejer rapi di dalamnya, jangan lewatkan tumpukan berkas-berkas –entah apa– yang memenuhi tiap mejanya.

"Apa? Tapi putriku telah melapor kehilangan sejak seminggu yang lalu!"

Terdengar suara dengan nada tinggi mendominasi ruangan itu. Suara itu berasal dari pria baya yang tak lain adalah ayah dari kakak-beradik Cho.

"Jeongmal kamsamhamnida inspektur Hyukjae. Saya akan segera ke sana untuk membuat laporan hilang" setelah itu akhirnya Tn. Cho memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Ia memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Keberangkatannya tinggal dua hari lagi tapi bahkan pihak kepolisian bilang belum ada yang melapor tentang kehilangan anaknya.

"Apa Ahra benar-benar tidak melaporkannya?" ia memasang raut bingungnya.

Akhirnya Appa dari Cho bersaudara itu merapikan pekerjaannya. Setelah mendapat ijin dari atasannya, ia langsung bergegas pergi ke kantor polisi. Mungkin atau tidak ia harus segera menemukan Kyuhyun, mengingat keberangkatannya yang tinggal lusa.

.

.

.

**[Ahra POV]**

Satu, dua, tiga sendok makan tepung terigu telah ku masukkan dalam adonan okonomiyaki buatanku. Senang sekali rasanya dapat memasak makanan favorit bersama _umma_, hanya dengan _umma_.

"Jangan terlalu banyak menambahkan kecap manis nak, saus tiram saja sebenarnya cukup" _umma_ berkata halus sambil memanaskan minyak di wajan.

"Ne, mana irisan wortelnya umma?" aku bertanya sambil terus mengaduk adonan putih di dalam mangkuk.

"Aku tidak menggunakannya"

Aku berhenti mengaduk adonan di tanganku. Ku alihkan pandanganku menatap _umma_ yang sekarang sedang terdiam seperti kehilangan semangat. Ia menggenggam erat sodet masak di tangannya.

"Tak ada yang akan protes bila kita menambahkan sayur _umma_" Aku menatap umma... Datar.

"Tapi dia tidak suka sayur..."

Hatiku kembali perih. Entah sudah sebesar apa lubang di hatiku. _Umma_ terus mengungkitnya, terus bersikap seolah-olah dia ada di sini.

_'Lihat aku. Hanya ada aku di hadapanmu. Kenapa kehadiranku seperti semu, kenapa mesti menghiraukan yang tidak ada?'_

"Tapi dia tidak akan memakannya" ku pelankan suaraku. Mencoba memberi pengertian kepada _umma_. Aku ingin dia melihat aku. Anak kandungnya!

Umma menaruh sodet yang tadi di pengangnya pelan. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekatiku, menatap mataku.

"Dia akan pulang, dia akan merajuk dan meminta semua sayur di piringnya di singkirkan... Dia akan memakan okonomiyaki buatanmu nak..."

Sakit.

Ku rasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Segala perasaan yang memenuhi dan menyesakkan. Setiap saat, setiap helaan napasku, kawah kebencian padanya... Bertambah luas, bertambah dalam.

"Kau bisa melanjutkannya 'kan, kepalaku terasa sakit" _umma_ tersenyum, ku tahu senyum itu di paksakan.

Perih.

_Umma_ lalu berjalan melaluiku.

Aku bersumpah untuk tiap detik yang ku lewati, tiap napas yang ku hela.

Aku...

Cho Ahra.

Tak akan pernah memberi ruang sayangku untuk Kyuhyun. Cukup penuh, penuh dengan segala kebencianku untuknya. Apa dia masih perlu ruang di hatiku, ini sudah cukup penuh!

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari tergesa. Tak di perdulikannya betapa tatapan jengkel yang di arahkan padanya waktu menabrak orang ketika berlari. Sesekali ia melihat jam tangannya yang sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Oh ayolah… perjanjiannya jam berapa? Kyuhyun sangat terlambat.

.

Kyuhyun sudah berada di taman hiburan, tepatnya di depan wahana bianglala yang berdiri megah di hadapannya. Tapi, ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu, ia ingin mencari Siwon. Ia merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Di tekannya tombol dial, untuk menghubungi Siwon.

_Wooriga naireul muhguhdo wooseumyuh saragago shipuh._

_Would you marry me? Naui modeun nareul hamgge haejullae?_

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar suara ringtone ponsel yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Dengan segala rasa penasarannya, ia menoleh ke belakang. Asal suara. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia waktu melihat Siwon sedang berdiri sambil memasang tampang yang… sulit di artikan.

"Wonnie-hyung?"

Siwon terdiam sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, tadi aku menghabiskan senja di sini" Siwon mengatur napasnya yang seakan memburu karena debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

"Mian hyung, aku lupa tadi, tadi aku liat anak kecil tersesat, terus aku juga lapar hyung, aku mau beli topoki tapi ga jadi, aku lari ke sini terus aku–"

"–Aku kecewa denganmu Kyu…"

"Aku… lupa… sumpah… Lu-"

"Aku letih Kyu"

Siwon berkata pendek sambil menatapi wajah Kyuhyun intens.

"Aku minta ma–"

"–Aku sangat letih dan mengantuk Kyu" ada nada kecewa dalam suara Siwon.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia sudah tidak memiliki cadangan alasan lagi untuk menutupi kesalahannya. Tatapan mata Siwon. Begitu kentara betapa kecewa tersirat di dalamnya. Kyuhyun takut. Ia benci dengan dirinya yang selalu saja tidak berguna bagi orang lain.

Mereka berdua. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara.

Tiba-tiba Siwon mundur satu langkah menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Ia menarik napasnya dan berkata. "Please… be my baby."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tak mengerti apa yang Siwon katakan.

"Aku kecewa denganmu Kyu. So, please be My baby."

Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti saja.

"Aku letih Kyu. So, please be my baby. Aku letih dan mengantuk Kyu. So, please be my baby-"

"Wonnie hyung aku–"

"–Please by my baby. Aku akan bersiap letih untuk ketenanganmu, aku bersiap tidak tidur nyenyak untuk menjagamu. Aku siap memberikan senyum terbaik untukmu. So, please my baby" Siwon berkata mantap.

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ia menganggap ini adalah sebuah mimpi, tapi secepat mungkin ia sadar bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Siwon, bersedia menjaganya, menerimanya. Ia merasa memiliki harga kala keluarganya tak menginginkannya lagi.

Siwon merentangkan tangannya lebar. "Bila kau sudi denganku"

Seakan mengerti, Kyuhyun langsung berlari menerjang tubuh kekar Siwon di hadapannya. Siwon sendiri langsung membawa Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Kim Kyuhyun, saranghae" Siwon berkata sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Nado hyung,"

Seketika itu Siwon langsung membawa Kyuhyun dalam ciuman hangatnya. Tak perduli betapa tatapan orang banyak yang memperhatikan mereka. Baby Kyu, milik Wonnie seorang.

.

.

.

"Sangat sulit menemukan orang dalam waktu satu hari."

"Memalukan, orang seperti anda masih bisa bilang sulit?"

"Arraseo,saya akan berusaha Mr. cho"

"kalau begitu aku mohon bantuannya."

Dua orang laki-laki tampak tengah berbicara serius di sebuah café. Yang satu adalah adalah ayah Kyuhyun, dan yang satunya lagi adalah detektif yang di bayar Tn. Cho untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Karena prosedur administrasi kepolisian yang sangat berbelit, Tn. Cho memutuskan untuk meyewa jasa detektif saja.

"Menurut list pencarianku, nama Cho Kyuhyun itu tidak terdaftar di perusahaan, sekolahan, atau tempat lainnya."

"Apa kau yakin alatmu itu benar? Itu hanya sebuah benda hitam kecil dengan sebuah layar sentuh. Tidak bisa menentukan apapun"

"Tapi ini di pakai oleh NATO dan militer Amerika untuk mencari keberadaan Osama, tak mungkin di ragukan lagi." Lelaki dengan balutan pakaian resmi itu mengutak-atik _gadget_ mungil di tangannya. "Tapi aku menemukan dua nama yang mirip. Cho Hyuyon dan Kim Kyuhyun."

Ayah Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar. "We got him! Fokuskan pada nama Kim Kyuhyun!"

.

.

* * *

><p>[To Be Continued] xoxoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Jeongmal kamsahamnida buat yang udah baca sampe akhir laman ini.<p>

Koala ada typo tolong di maklumi ne? Nina juga manusia,

Ini twoo shoots, awalnya mau bikin one shoot, tapi emang dasar ga bakat bikin one shoot sih. Ini aja gaje banget, feelnya mental entah kemana, mianhe*bow

Yang req kemaren, yang bener itu ada tiga belas, xoxoxo.

Okay, sampai sini… leave review kawan, aku senang membacanya. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : **Seandainya** aja Suju punya saya…

.

.

Sebuah fic seharga limabelas ribu won yang saya sadurkan para reviewers fic sebelumnya 'Limabelas ribu won' with little bit angst.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan ahra adalah dua kakak-beradik yang terlihat begitu harmonis. Ugh, kau yakin? Namja bernama Siwon yang mengetahui faktanya.

.

.

_Enjoy it!_

.

* * *

><p><strong>[Kyuhyun POV]<strong>

.

Jalanku.

Telah kutentukan bagaimana jalan hidupku. Seperti apa alur hidupku, berbahagialah kakak dengan hidupmu kini dan aku dengan hidupku. Sebagai manusia baru. Kim Kyuhyun.

.

Brugh!

.

"Baby! Seharusnya kau berhati-hati" ah, juga Siwon-hyung yang sangat baik ini. Satu lagi kebahagiaanku.

"Ugh!"

"Baby! Aish! Sini biar kugendong kau sampai ke rumah!" kata Siwon-hyung dengan wajah berangnya. Ia lalu berjongkok di hadapanku. _'Aish, semoga dia tidak melihat wajahku yang memerah ini'_

_Hup_! Dia menggendongku di punggungnya. Padahal aku hanya tersandung, tapi reaksinya malah berlebihan seperti ini.

.

**[Kyuhyun POV end]**

.

Siwon lalu berjalan dengan pelan. Menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya bukanlah hal sulit, terlebih dengan postur tubuh Kyuhyun yang kurus, dan tubuh kekar miliknya yang membuat semua yeoja mendambanya.

"Hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun. Suaranya terdengar sangat dekat di telinga Siwon.

"Waeyo Kyu?" tanya Siwon sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang hanya terlihat ujung rambutnya saja.

"Apa aku berat?"

Siwon terkekeh. "Kau bahkan lebih ringan dari kapas," jawabnya hiperbola.

Satu gang sudah di lewati oleh Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua pulang menggunakan bus umum, turun di halte dan harus berjalan beberapa jauh lagi untuk sampai di rumah.

"Hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"Wae?"

"Aku baby-mu 'kan hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada penasaran.

Siwon tersenyum hangat. "Ne, my baby, my heart, my everything," jawab Siwon dengan nada yakin.

Mendengarnya, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Siwon. Di resapinya wangi maskulin yang terasa kentara di indra penciumannya. Di eratkannya rangkulan tangannya di antara kedua bahu Siwon.

_Seakan tak ingin berpisah._

_Seakan hanya miliknya_.

Kyuhyun sangat menyukai saat ini. Baginya, segala permasalahan tentang keluarganya hanyalah angin yang sudah berlalu. Baginya, hidupnya kini sudah lengkap, dengan Siwon, cukup Siwon.

Terbesit sedikit rasa perih jika mengingat kata 'keluarga'. Bahagia yang di raihnya kini, keinginan untuk kembali ke rumah itu, sungguh sangat besar dan menggebu. Tapi ia tak ingin merusak keluarga 'itu'. Cukup delapanbelas tahun berharganya selama ini, cukup memilukan.

"Hyung... Hoaam... Apa kita sudah sampai?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengucek sebelah matanya. Di rasakannya kantuk yang mulai menghadang pandangannya.

"Sebentar lagi baby, kau tidur saja..."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Siwon tertawa kecil, setelah akhirnya ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah.

.

Tanpa di sadari oleh Siwon, seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam tengah memperhatikan mereka; dengan sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan. Laki-laki itu lalu mengeluarkan ponsel hitam dari saku jasnya. Di tekannya layar terpa ponsel itu beberapa kali, setelah menunggu beberapa lama, ia mulai angkat bicara.

"Yeobosseo Tn. Cho" sapanya.

"Kau menemukannya Heechul-ssi?"

"Ne, haruskah saya membawanya?" tanya pria bernama Heechul itu.

"Andwae! Sekarang sudah larut, membawanya sekarang akan terkesan memaksa. Besok aku akan membawanya dengan cara yang lembut." ucap Tn. Cho dari line telpon di seberang sana.

"Artinya tugas saya sudah selesai, kirimkan sisa bayaran secepatnya!"

Klik!

Namja berjas hitam itu memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Di liriknya sekali lagi jalanan yang telah di lewati Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Cih, karena hal sepele kabur dari rumah. Kenapa tidak memintaku membunuhnya saja? Anak nakal harus dapat hukuman bukan?" namja bernama Heechul itu mendecih kesal. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan kebencian yang sangat kental. Kentara sekali betapa ia memiliki sejuta alasan sinis untuk tiap perilaku kehidupan manusia.

Drrt!

Ponsel Heechul berdering sesaat. Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Buru-buru ia membukanya waktu melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

_From: Cho Ahra._

_Jeongmal mianhe Heechul-ssi, aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku. Sapu tangan itu, kau bisa menyimpannya :)_

Wajah Heechul yang awalnya cerah melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan, langsung berubah menjadi kelam secara drastis. 'Dia' telah membuat hati seorang ditaktor seperti Heechul; mengelam.

Heechul sempat berpikir sebentar. Setelahnya, ia mulai mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk gadis itu; Cho Ahra. Gadis yang telah meluluhkan bekunya hati seorang Kim Heechul, gadis yang dengan tangguhnya membuat seorang Kim Heechul kembali percaya pada kata 'Cinta'.

_To : Cho Ahra_

_Satu hal selain sapu tangan membuat saya harus bertemu dengan anda._

.

Setelah yakin pesannya terkirim, Heechul lalu mengambil langkahnya pergi. Sebuah senyum asimetris menghiasi wajah tampannya kala ia membaca balasan pesan yang masuk ke smartphone-nya.

.

.

.

Sebuah ruang keluarga dengan aksen sederhana. Di sanalah berkumpul satu keluarga yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Ah, hanya dua, seorang lagi hanya tersenyum palsu.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau melapor ke polisi itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyewa jasa detektif." tukas si kepala keluarga semangat.

"Aku tidak terlalu memerdulikan hal itu sekarang. Yang terpenting, Kyuhyun akan segera pulang dan ikut dengan kita." Ny. Cho berkata tidak sabar.

"Mm... Ya, ku harap secepatnya." tukas Tn. Cho sambil mengalihkan pandanganya ke putrinya. "Ahra, tadi aku menelpon kantor polisi, tapi mereka bilang belum ada laporan hilang atas nama Cho Kyuhyun sama sekali." di tatapnya putrinya dengan pandangan minta penjelasan.

Ahra yang tadinya sedang menundukkan kepalanya sontak mendongak, menatap takut mata ayahnya. "A-aku sudah melaporkannya appa..." gadis itu kembali menunduk.

Tn. Cho mengerutkan keningnya. Sekarang, ia tidak tahu mana fakta yang benar-benar fakta. "Tapi inspektur Hyukjae mengata —"

" —Sudahlah suamiku, yang terpenting sekarang kita sudah tahu Kyuhyun berada di mana..." potong Ny. Cho cepat.

Namja baya itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya cuek. Toh, istrinya benar, yang terpenting sekarang mereka sudah tahu Kyuhyun berada di mana.

"Sudahlah, karena sekarang sudah larut, kita harus segera tidur," Ny. Cho bangkit dari sofa. Dan mulai berjalan pelan ke arah kamarnya yang ada di lantai bawah rumahnya.

Tn. Cho menatap punggung istrinya sekilas. Kemudian ia menoleh menatap putrinya yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. "Ahra-ya, kau juga harus tidur. Kyuhyun pasti sedih jika melihat wajah kakaknya mulai keriput karena tidur terlalu larut." ucapnya bijaksana.

_'Dia akan kembali... Bocah jahat itu akan kembali? Haha, tak bisakah aku merasa bahagia'_

"Ne appa" gadis itu lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih duduk di sofa. Langkahnya gontai. Debuman sakit itu, terus menyayat hatinya.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

.

Di lewatinya satu per satu tangga rumahnya. Di perhatikannya kanan tembok, saksi bisu kebenciannya. Kebencian yang bahkan sudah mendarah daging, menyesakkan dan menimbulkan kedengkian.

Jatuh dan terpuruk.

.

_"Jawab saja nona muda! Dari mana saja kau hingga pulang selarut ini?" tanya seorang lelaki baya kepada anak gadisnya. Matanya mengintimidasi dan butuh jawaban._

_Gadis itu menunduk; tak berani membalas tatapan ayahnya. Tapi ia menjawab. "Aku sedang melakukan riset." jawabnya singkat._

_Ekspresi sang ayah mengeras. "Riset macam apa yang kau lakukan hingga larut begini!" ia bertanya tak butuh jawaban._

_"A-a" gadis itu tergagap. Ia berbohong. Mungkinkah ia mengakui kemana dirinya sebenarnya. Club malam. Bisa-bisa habis dia._

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Seorang lagi datang. Sosoknya terlihat paling tinggi dari pada ayah dan kakak perempuannya. Kulitnya pucat sewarna kapas. "Noona, kau sudah pulang!" serunya semangat. "Aku menjemputmu tadi, tapi temanmu bilang kau pergi ke club."_

_Deg!_

_Jantung gadis cantik itu seakan berhenti sesaat. Ia menunduk semakin dalam; tak berani membalas tatapan ayahnya yang ia yakin itu sangat menakutkan. Ia ketahuan? Sudah pasti._

_"Kau menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanku Ahra. Kau bahkan berdusta." tutup lelaki baya itu sampai akhirnya ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua anaknya ke lantai bawah._

_Sekarang tinggallah dua orang kakak beradik yang di lantai atas._

_"Noona, mianhe..." namja itu menunduk dalam._

_Si gadis tersenyum tipis menanggapi pernyataan adiknya seraya berkata. "Aku baik-baik saja,"_

_Kyuhyun melirik kakaknya sebentar. "Noona~" Kyuhyun berucap manja._

_"Waeyo Kyu?"_

_"Peluuk!" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya agar leluasa memeluk kakak tersayangnya itu._

_Ahra tersenyum tipis kepada Kyuhyun. Selalu senyum itu._

.

Ahra sampai di kamarnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur single size miliknya. Untuk sementara ini, ia ingin sejenak melupakan tentang Kyuhyun. Di tatapnya langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih polos. Gadis itu selalu berharap bisa seperti warna putih itu; polos dan bersih. Tapi nyatanya hatinya lebih mirip dengan wajah danau malam hari yang terlihat begitu kelam dan menakutkan.

.

You got mail~

.

Setelah mendengar notif ponselnya, Ahra kembali meletakkan ponsel berwarna hitam itu di nakas di samping kasurnya.

"Huft... Aku hanya ingin tenang" ucapnya pelan. Ia seolah berkata pada ponselnya.

.

You got mail~

.

Kembali dering notif ponselnya berdering. Dengan segala rasa terganggunya; ia membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

_From ; Kim Heechul_

_Mungkin sapu tangan itu tidak terlalu penting. Tapi ada hal lain yang ingin saya katakan._

.

Ahra mengeryit. Lagi-lagi Kim Heechul mengiriminya pesan. Hal sepenting apa sampai dia harus bertemu dengan Heechul?

.

_From : Kim Heechul_

_Placido Mari. 07.30_

.

Ahra menghela napas pasrah. Ia tidak begitu mengenal sosok Heechul yang baru beberapa kali bertemu dengannya itu. Yang ia tangkap hanyalah; Heechul seorang namja yang dingin dan formal.

"Baiklah Kim Heechul, kau membuatku penasaran." ucap Ahra entah pada siapa.

Setelahnya gadis cantik itu menyamankan kepalanya di bantal. Cukup berat mengingat Kyuhyun will be back. Haruskah ia mulai memperingati Kyuhyun dengan cara-cara kasar?

.

.

.

Deraian hujan begitu jelas terdengar. Cuaca seperti ini cukup menyusahkan, lebih-lebih Siwon yang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Choco telah mengotori lantai rumahnya dengan jejak kaki kotor yang di tinggalkannya.

"Hyung! Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran melihat Siwon tengah mondar-mandir di hadapannya.

"Choco berulah, lantai ini harus kubersihkan dulu." jawab Siwon yang lewat sambil membawa penyedot debu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Mmm... Hyung aku lapar~"

Tep.

Siwon berhenti tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di sofa. "Hmm... Mau makan apa Baby?" tanya Siwon sambil mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun hangat.

Blush!

Rona merah menjalari pipi putih Kyuhyun seketika. Siwon memang sudah biasa berlaku hangat kepadanya. Namun kali ini, setelah kejadian di taman, pernyataan cinta Siwon yang begitu menggetarkan...

Seperti baru saja di _telanjangi_. Kyuhyun seperti tidak memiliki celah sedikit pun untuk menghindar dari tatapan itu; tatapan yang di maksudkan perhatian namun di artikan seperti tatapan penilaian.

"Baby!" Siwon sedikit membungkukkan badannya, kemudian menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan. "Kenapa melamun?" tanyanya dengan raut Khawatir.

_'Demi apa wajah Siwon hyung tampan sekali!'_

"Baby, kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah begitu?" raut khawatir Siwon makin kentara.

Kyuhyun bersyukur karena namjachingu barunya ini tidak terlalu pintar untuk mengartikan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya. Jadi saja untuk menutupinya; Kyuhyun mengangguk. Berpura-pura sakit.

"Omo! Lebih baik kau sekarang berbaring di kasur. Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur sehat." kata Siwon sambil menarik tubuh Kyuhyun agar ikut berjalan dengannya ke kamar.*WHAT?

"Andwae!" sentak Kyuhyun cepat.

"Wa-waeyo Baby?" tanya Siwon sedikit kaget karena reflek Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau sayur!" Kyuhyun berseru.

Siwon terdiam sebentar. Setelahnya ia menggeleng dan firasat Kyuhyun itu pertanda mengerikan.

"Jika aku sedang sakit, ibuku selalu membuatkanku bubur sehat. Lagi pula kau sedang lapar 'kan?" ucap Siwon dengan penuh pengertian.

Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkan buburnya, tapi kata 'sehat' itu; mendengarnya saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Tahukah apa yang sekarang ada di benak Kyuhyun?

"Aku sudah tidak lapar lagi hyung..." jawab Kyuhyun berbohong.

"Tapi kau sedang sakit Baby~" ucap Siwon lembut sambil terus memapah tubuh Kyuhyun ke kamar.

Tep.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Siwon sendiri sontak ikut berhenti.

"Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran." kata Kyuhyun; ia berusaha menghentikan Siwon yang sedang membawanya ke kamar. Bisa-bisa di jejali sayur dia.

Grep.

Siwon menggengam pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau baru kerja satu hari sudah banyak pikiran," ucap Siwon seraya menarik tangan Kyuhyun kembali ke arah sofa. "Tunggulah sebentar." lanjutnya setelah kembali mendudukkan Kyuhyun di sofa. Kemudian ia melangkah ke kamarnya.

"Hutf..." Kyuhyun menghela napas lega. Ia ingin sekali pergi ke dukun; menanyakan mengapa sekarang dirinya menjadi begitu sensitif.

Tapi ternyata niat ke dukun itu tidak bisa terlaksana karena Siwon sudah datang. Pria berlesung pipi itu membawa sebuah CD portable dan earphone di tangannya.

Kyuhyun memerhatikan Siwon dengan pandangan bingung. '_Bukannya bawa makanan, keripik kentang kek gitu'_ pikir Kyuhyun sebal.

"Mendengar musik biasanya membuatku tenang." Ucap Siwon sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. "Dengar ini!" Siwon memasang earphone-nya di telinga Kyuhyun.

_Mogi meeoseo maldo motago  
>Hancham meonghani haneulman bogo nan uldaga<br>Ijeuryeogo jebal itjago nan honjaseo  
>Geumanhajago naege tto mareul hae<em>

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati lantunan musik di telinganya. Ia seakan terhanyut oleh lirik lagu perpisahan di telinganya. Alunan musik yang seakan menggetarkan hatinya, membuatnya tenang.

"Hyung, aku boleh tanya?" ucap Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya dengan earphone yang masih bertengger di telinganya.

Siwon menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memejamkan mata di sampingnya. "Ne, tanya saja,"

_Sogi sanghaeseo sogi da taseo  
>Sarang ttawineun naegen eobseul geora mareul hae<br>Geuman itja jebal geuman itja dajimeul haedo  
>Neoui moseubi deo naui gaseume dorase<em>

"Mm... orang tua hyung tinggal dimana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Siwon terdiam. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun merasa hening walau alunan musik di telinganya terus mengalir.

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Menatap wajah Siwon di sampingnya.

_Byeoril eobtjanha nareul ijeodo  
>Myeochil isseumyeon jom gwaenchanheul geoya..<em>

Siwon tetap menunduk. Melihatnya Kyuhyun langsung melepas earphone di telinganya.

"Hyung?" panggilnya.

"Mereka sudah tenang di sana" ucap Siwon sambil memandang ke atas.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Siwon.

Deg!

.

Ia mengerti.

"Hyung punya saudara?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Tidak... Aku tidak tahu." Siwon tersenyum tegar. "Tapi aku punya seorang Baby yang begitu menggemaskan. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya merah!" Siwon tersenyum gemas sambil menoel hidung dan bibir Kyuhyun bergantian.

Kyuhyun berjengit geli sambil tertawa lucu. Setelahnya mereka mulai berbicara ringan. Sekitar makanan kesukaan, hobi, sampai ukuran sepatu. Terlihat seperti yeoja saja mereka.

"Hyung..." gumam Kyuhyun manja.

"Hmm?"

"Aku haus!"

"Oh, baiklah"

"Eeh? Kenapa Hyung yang minum? Hmmppftt"

"Minum dari mulutku pasti hausmu hilang, ya 'kan?"

"Hyung jorok ih!"

"Masih haus?"

"Enggak hmmpft"

Berhubung author masih kecil dan polos#Digaplok# jadi silahkan di bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi selanjutnya *khekhekhe

.

.

.

Hening terasa dalam suatu ruang makan berukuran sedang dengan aksen Korea yang sederhana. Terlihat tiga orang tengah menikmati sarapan paginya dengan tenang.

"Besok kita akan berangkat ke Paris. Dan hari ini aku akan menjemput Kyuhyun." ucap satu-satunya pria yang ada di ruangan itu. Tn. Cho.

"Aku ikut!" sang istri berseru semangat.

"Hahaha, kau seperti anak kecil saja. Sudah pasti aku mengajakmu sayang." sang suami tertawa renyah.

Brakk!

Tangan halus dan indah milik gadis muda menggebrak meja. Sedikit warna merah tercipta karena tangan lembut itu tidak biasa di pakai untuk memukul meja. Dari terawangan matanya; tersimpan berjuta kebencian, itu terbukti. Mata tidak pernah berbohong bukan?

"Dia..." ucap gadis itu geram.

"Ahra-ya, kau kenapa?" tanya si ibu khawatir.

"Dia, kau urusi saja dia!" ucap Ahra di ambang emosinya.

"A-apa maksudmu nak?" si ibu mulai terlihat bingung.

Ahra hanya melirik sedikit ke arah dua orang tuanya yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Rasa benci itu. Seakan mulai menyeruak perlahan. Mulai beranjak dari hatinya, lalu berjalan ke tenggorokannya. Sampai di sini rasanya sangat sesak, sehingga Ahra memilih mengeluarkannya lewat berapa kalimat dari mulutnya.

"Urusi saja anak itu. Jemput dia, sayangi dia, bukan aku!" Ucap Ahra lantang.

Kedua orang tua Ahra mengatupkan mulutnya. Apa yang barusan mereka lihat, bukan seperti Ahra yang mereka kenal. Baik hati dan murah senyum.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu nak?" tanya si ibu dengan suara lembut yang berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku. Apakah benar aku ini anak kandung kalian? Kalian yakin, bukan aku anak yang di temukan di depan pintu itu?" Ahra diam sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya penuh intimidasi. "Sudah kuduga, memang bukan aku anak di depan pintu itu! Tapi kenapa aku? Kenapa aku yang kalian tumbalkan? Kenap-"

"Cukup!" sentak Tn. Cho keras. "Jadi selama ini begitu kau menganggap kasih sayangku?... Dan, apakah ini juga yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumah ini?" tanya Tn. Cho yang tak butuh jawaban. Semuanya mulai terasa jelas.

Sejenak, ruangan itu terasa hening dan mencekam. Ada aura negatif yang menguar dan berasa kental di sana. Terpendam dan mulai menguar dengan cepat menyeruak; mempertegas arti dari lengkungan tipis di bibir yang menggambarkan kepalsuan.

"Apa mau di kata? Itulah kenyataanya appa... Hanya Kyuhyun prioritasmu! Aku hanya pelengkap" Suara Ahra kembali terdengar. Lirih. "Aku hanya pelengkap... Pelengkap yang sudah lengkap, iya 'kan?" tanyanya setengah berbisik. Titik itu mulai keluar dari sudut mata indahnya.

"Sedetik pun aku tak pernah berpikir ke sana sayang, kasihku sama... Untukmu dan Kyuhyun" ucap Ny. Cho berusaha mencari jalan tengah.

"Bahkan dalam sedetik, aku tak pernah merasakan hal itu! Kalian tak pernah berlaku adil terhadapku!"

Hening.

Pangkal masalah pun sudah pecah, meretakkan sebuah bingkai keluarga imajiner. Membuat kehangatan keluarga Cho yang selama ini terus saja di umbar seperti hanya semu.

Tak pernah ada yang menyangka, bahwa perasaan cemburu seorang gadis kecil kini telah mengakar hingga meretakkan kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Rusak, keluarga ini sudah rusak karena sebuah hal yang di anggap sepele selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kami tidak pernah memilah kasih sayang terhadapmu chagiya... Umma dan appa menyayangimu..." suara Ny. Cho terdengar lembut mengalun di telinga Ahra, membuat gadis labil itu mulai melemaskan otot wajahnya yang sempat menegang.

"Kalian bukan tidak pernah..." ucap Ahra dengan suara pelan. "Kalian hanya tidak sadar..."

"Nak, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Apakah Kyuhyun pergi karena hal ini?" tanya Tn. Cho dengan suara beratnya.

"Bahkan sampai saat ini pun..." Ahra mengangkat kepalanya menatap kedua orang tuanya."Kalian masih lebih mengkhawatirkannya dari pada perasaanku! Di sini sakit appa! Sakit..." ucapnya sambil menunjuk dadanya.

Seketika itu umma Ahra bangun dari posisi duduknya. Wanita penuh kasih sayang itu beranjak kemudian merangkul tubuh bergetar anak perempuannya erat.

"Kami menyayangimu dan Kyu. Bagi kami, kau dan Kyuhyun adalah harta kami yang paling berharga." ucap umma Ahra kemudian.

_'Tapi aku ingin hanya aku. Cuma aku!'_

.

.

.

Seorang namja berambut coklat keemasan kini sedang duduk tenang di bangku café . Iris kelam itu bergerak cekatan menangkap berbagai objek dalam lensanya. Hidungnya terlihat seperti jambu dan alis matanya yang tipis di bentuk itu, menambah sempurna kesan tampan bahkan cantik si pemilik wajah.

Namja tampan sekaligus cantik itu mengangkat lengan kirinya dan sedikit menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya untuk melihat waktu di jam tangannya. 07.30, tepat seperti yang dia janjikan dengan Ahra, gadis cantik pemenang hatinya.

Detik demi detik berlalu begitu saja. Di lihatnya kembali jam di tangannya. 07.35, meleset lima menit dari perjajiannya. Ah, bukan perjanjian, karena tadi malam Ahra belum menyetujui ajakannya. Namun walau begitu, namja bernama lengkap Kim Heechul ini masih tetap menunggu.

Jujur saja, menunggu adalah hal yang sangat di bencinya. Baginya satu detik bisa di gunakan untuk menghasilkan tiga buah tendangan keras dan cukup untuk melumpuhkan satu tungkai seseorang. Sepuluh detik bisa ia gunakan untuk berlari sejauh 35 meter. Bayangkan betapa sia-sianya 5 menit milik Heechul. Tapi kali ini, ia rela bersabar, walau untuk satu hari pun.

"Permisi tuan. Anda ingin pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita kepada Heechul.

Heechul melirik pelayan berwajah imut itu sebentar, setelahnya ia berkata dingin. "Bawakan saya Secawan teh ginseng yang di rebus di bawah suhu 80 derajat. Taburkan bubuk ginseng bersamaan dengan seduhan teh, tuangkan airnya secara berkala setiap 5 mililiternya."

pelayan wanita berwajah imut itu mengangguk gugup. Ia lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan pria yang tadinya ia pikir adalah pribadi cassanova yang berbuat hangat kepada siapa saja.

.

Heechul sedikit menghela napasnya, kemudian ia kembali melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.45. Waaauw! Sebuah rekor baru tercipta. Biasanya, batas maksimalnya adalah sepuluh menit, itu pun dengan bonus cibiran dan gerutuan dari bibirnya. Dan sekarang... Ia bahkan menggelangkan sepatunya sebagai tanda semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Permisi apa ini kosong?" tiba-tiba seorang nenek tua dengan di balut syal berbahan wol menginterupsi kesendirian Heechul.

"Teman saya akan segera datang." jawab Heechul dingin.

Sreet! Nenek itu menarik kursi di hadapan Heechul. Seperti tidak memperdulikan sikap dingin Heechul, nenek itu menaruh tongkat berwarna coklat miliknya di atas meja. Dan parahnya, ujung tongkat itu mengarah tepat di depan dada Heechul. Membuat pria cantik itu mau tidak mau menghiraukan keberadaan si nenek (bagi Heechul) sihir.

"Tongkat anda mengganggu saya, tolong singkirkan!" pinta Heechul dengan nada dingin khas miliknya.

"Hahahaha, biarkan dia beristirahat sebentar. Tongkatku ini sudah sangat kelelahan membantuku berjalan seharian ini."

Heechul mengernyit. 'gila' pikirnya.

"Hahahahahaha! Aku tidak gila nak! Aku hanya ingin minum secangkir teh ginseng di sini!" nenek itu tertawa riang. Wajahnya yang keriput mengingatkan Heechul pada Auld Mary; wanita tua yang mirip dengan penyihir yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya di Edinburgh dulu.

Heechul bergidik mengingatnya.

"Permisi, ini tehnya." kemudian datang seorang pelayan wanita dengan rambut hitam blonde membawakan Heechul secangkir teh.

Heechul mengangguk formal pada pelayan wanita itu. Sedikit perasaan bingung menyergapnya karena yang membawa pesanannya kini berbeda dengan pelayan yang mencatat pesanannya.

"Hei nak!" panggil nenek itu kepada si pelayan berambut blonde. "Bawakan aku susu jersey dengan suhu rendah agak kuman tidak dapat hidup, lalu daging asap yang di buat dengan campuran sayuran dataran tinggi dan serpihan kayu pohon sakura yang jadi kebanggaan daerah Namdaemun, arra?"

"Anda sudah tua tapi cerewet sekali." Heechul mencibir. Sementara si pelayan pergi meninggalkan Heechul dan si nenek.

"Lebih baik tua dan cerewet sepertiku, dari pada kau masih muda sudah cerewet. Berkat kau pelayan manis itu kini drop dan melamun di mess pekerja. Aku yakin, kelakuanmu selama ini selalu menyimpang-"

"Anda tidak bisa semaunya menilai saya!" Heechul berseru kesal saat mendengar cibiran pedas dari nenek itu. Biasanya dialah yang mencibir, bukan di cibir.

"Kau senang sekali membentak orang. Hei nak! Aku ini orang tua, kau akan segera mendapat kesialan." ucap nenek itu dengan wajah yang menurut Heechul sangat horor. "Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak luluh karena tangisan seorang gadis."

"Simpan saja ramalan anda itu. Saya tak butuh" ucap Heechul acuh.

Seketika itu wajah si nenek berubah muram. "Silahkan bersikap heroik, tumbalnya adalah sebuah kesialan yang akan menimpamu sampai..."

"Ya, dan masih banyak hal yang lebih penting yang harus saya pikirkan dari pada hal ini." potong Heechul dengan dinginnya.

Sreet!

Bangku yang di duduki nenek itu terdorong ke belakang. Nenek itu pun bangkit dari duduknya. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari meja Heechul, ia kembali memperingati Heechul. "Ingat! Kau akan terkena sial jika saja kau luluh oleh beberapa tetes air mata dari seorang gadis." setelahnya, nenek yang memakai topi berbahan linen itu pergi meninggalkan Heechul juga seorang pelayan yang baru saja membawakan pesanan si nenek.

"Permisi, ini pesanannya..." ucap si pelayan yoeja berambut blonde itu kepada Heechul.

Heechul memerhatikan punggung bungkuk si nenek datar. Setelahnya ia melirik si pelayan dan berkata dingin. "Letakan saja di sini!" perintahnya. "Seleranya tinggi juga." ucap Heechul sambil menatap hamparan makanan yang tadi di pesan sang nenek.

.

.

.

Ahra sedang duduk terdiam di tepi kasurnya. Baginya sekarang semua sudah jelas, ia tidak perlu menutup-nutupi perasaannya lagi, Ahra telah mengatakan semuanya.

Haruskah ia merasa lega dengan semua itu? Haruskah ia senang karena orang tuanya bisa mengerti perasaanya?

Tidak.

Orang tuanya akan tetap mengajak Kyuhyun pergi ke Paris. Itu menandakan bahwa kebahagiaan yang baru sebentar di rasakannya harus lenyap karena kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku harus mencegahnya..." Ahra berkata pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi bagaimana carany-"

You got mail~

Ahra mengambil ponsel hitam miliknya yang ada di nakas samping kasurnya. Sebuah pesan masuk, dan itu dari Kim Heechul.

From : Kim Heechul

Saya menunggu anda.

'Kim Heechul' pikir gadis itu. Ia agak sedikit bingung kenapa seorang Kim Heechul yang katanya sangat dingin dan formal itu ingin berurusan dengannya.

seketika itu Ahra bangkit dan mengambil tasnya. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga Ahra sampai di lantai bawah rumahnya dan melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Keremangan terasa begitu kentara dalam pandangan Kyuhyun. Sedikit rasa pening menghantam kepalanya. Dengan perasaan pening itu, Kyuhyun bangun dan mejarah pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang ternyata adalah kamarnya sendiri.<em>

_"Kyu, kau sudah bangun rupanya." ucap si ibu yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Di tangannya ada semangkuk bubur putih dan Kyuhyun enggan melihatnya._

_Wanita itu menarik bangku yang ada di meja balajar di samping kasur Kyuhyun. Setelah memastikan posisi bangku itu ada di samping kasur Kyuhun, ibu Kyuhyun langsung menyodorkan sesuap bubur ke mulut Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun menggeleng menolak suapan itu. Pikirannya masih ada di taman. Persis waktu ia berkejaran dengan Ahra._

_"Umma mengerti kamu belum puas bermainnya, tapi tadi kamu sudah sangat kelelah-"_

_"Tapi 'kan gara-gara umma ajak pulang, aku tidak jadi balap lari dengan Ahra noona. Umma tahu 'kan kalau menang aku akan di ajak ke game center?" tanyanya dengan raut kesal._

_"Nanti main ke game center sama umma, oke?"_

_"Umma 'kan udah tua, mana mungkin bisa main game"_

_"Umma sudah tua, tapi masih menyayangi Kyu, Kyu sayang umma tidak?"_

_"A-"_

_Krieet!_

_Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan orang tuanya. Sebuah suara berderit pintu yang terbuka menyedot perhatiannya dan umma-nya._

_"Umma..." gadis kecil berumur sekitar delapan tahunan masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Ia membawa boneka teddy besar dalam pelukannya._

_"Ahra, ada apa ini, kemari nak!" perintah si ibu sambil mengibaskan tangannya agar anak perempuannya mendekat._

_Kyuhyun memperhatikan kakak perempuannya dengan mata mengerjap, dia tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya bangun tengah malam begini._

_"Umma, tidur di kamarku ya? Aku takut tidur sendiri," pinta gadis kecil berkulit pucat itu sedikit memelas._

_"Kakak sudah besar 'kan? Kasihan Kyu, tadi dia mimpi buruk jadi umma mau temani Kyu tidur." jawab sang ibu halus._

_"Tapi-tapi," mata si gadis kecil mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya; berpikir keras untuk menemukan argumen yang tepat. "Tadi... Aku... Aku juga mimpi buruk umma! Aku tidak mau tidur sendirian!" bohong Ahra._

_"Ya ampun... Jadi kalian berdua mimpi buruk? Ini pasti karena tadi kalian bermain terlalu lama di taman," si ibu memasang raut berpikir. "Baiklah, Ahra tidur di sini sama Kyu ya? Umma akan menemani kalian." ucap sang umma bijak._

_Mata Kyuhyun berbinar mendengarnya. Itu artinya dia akan tidur bertiga dengan kakak dan ibunya. Berbeda dengan Ahra yang matanya tambah penuh dengan genangan air mata. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan._

_"Tapi umma-"_

_"Sudah, ayo tidur!"_

_Akhirnya mereka bertiga tidur di atas kasur ukuran sedang milik Kyuhyun. Malam telah menunjukkan kuasanya, waktu berjalan begitu cepatnya, bagi Kyuhyun yang sedang merasakan kehangatan karena tidur di apit oleh kakak dan ibunya._

* * *

><p>"Hiks! Hiks... Umma... Hiks!"<p>

Siwon mendengar sebuah suara tangisan dari kamar Kyuhyun. Kini ia sedang asik membaca novel sejarah di ruang tamu kecil miliknya.

"Guk!" Choco yang baru saja masuk lewat pintu kecil yang di buat Siwon di pintu masuk utama rumahnya menggonggong semangat.

"Hei! Darimana saja kau?"

Choco mengerang pelan sambil mendekat ka arah kaki Siwon yang sedang duduk di sofa. Ia membawa sesuatu di mulutnya, selembar foto.

"Hei! Kau mencurinya dari rumah Gwen ya? Mau kuhukum?" tanya Siwon kepada anjingnya.

Anjing itu menggeleng. Ia lalu melompat dan menaruh lembaran foto itu di paha Siwon.

"Apa ini" Siwon mengambil foto yang di berikan Choco. "Gwen? Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?"

"Guk-guk-guk! Choco melompat-lompat turun dari pangkuan Siwon, kemudian anjing berbulu putih itu berlari ke arah...

"Baby? Kau sudah bangun, eh kau kenapa menangis?"

Kyuhyun yang baru keluar kamar dengan mata sembab itu lalu duduk di samping Siwon. Tanpa banyak berkata ia lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Siwon.

"Eh?" Siwon agak kaget dengan perlakuan manja Kyuhyun.

"Begini dulu sebentar hyung." ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya.

Siwon tersenyum tipis mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa Baby? Kau mimpi buruk hm? Makanya kalau tidur jangan bangun siang-siang!" nasihat Siwon sambil terus mengusap helai lembut Kyuhyun, sesekali ia menciumi rambut hitam yang memiliki aroma lembut itu.

"Ne, aku mimpi buruk." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menikmati debaran jantung Siwon di telinganya. Perasaan nyaman menyergapnya kala rasa rindu akan keluarga menguasai seluruh otaknya. Ia ingin sekali pulang.

Siwon meletakkan buku tebal yang ada di tangannya, kemudian ia merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun erat. "Dengan begini mimpi buruk takkan berani hadir dalam tidurmu lagi." ucap Siwon masih merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun.

_'Bukan, aku rindu umma hyung!'_ seru Kyuhyun dalam hati. Di saat seperti ini, ia merasa sangat rindu kedua orang tuanya, tapi dia tidak mungkin mengatakannya kepada Siwon. Bisa-bisa Siwon tahu kalau Kyuhyun telah membohonginya.

"Baby, kau tidur?" tanya Siwon bingung karena Kyuhyun tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Tapi kaosnya terasa basah.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, ia yakin Siwon pasti bisa merasakan gerakan kepalanya.

Siwon melepaskan rangkulannya. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia meraih pundak Kyuhyun agar matanya dapat memandang iris kelam milik Kyuhyun.

"Dengar! Air mata ini, terlalu berharga jika di keluarkan untuk membayar sebuah mimpi buruk." Siwon mengusap kedua pipi Kyuhyun dari jejak air mata dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Siwon terlalu baik untuk pembohong seperti dirinya.

"Suara ini, terlalu berharga untuk menangisi mimpi buruk." kemudian Siwon menekan bibir Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

_'Apakah aku sangat jahat kepadamu hyung? Jika kau tahu aku telah membohongimu, maukah kau tetap mencintaiku, memanjakanku?'_

"Dan wajah ini," Siwon menempelkan keningnya di kening Kyuhyun, menatap mata Kyuhyun intim. "Wajah ini hanya akan tersenyum." ucapnya setelah akhirnya memberi sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Kyuhyun. Manis dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Guk-Guk!" suara gonggongan Choco sontak menghentikan ciuman lembut itu.

Rona merah tercetak jelas di wajah imut milik Kyuhyun dan dengan beruntungnya Siwon melihat rona merah di pipi namjachingu-nya itu.

"Lapar tidak?" tanya Siwon dengan segaris senyum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kuat.

"Kita makan di luar ya? Kita belum mengisi kulkas,"

"Ya, sekalian nanti mampir di swalayan untuk mengisi kulkas ya?"

"Kajja! My baby"

.

.

.

Blam!

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar waktu Ahra menutup pintu taksi yang baru saja di tumpanginya. Pandangannya menjarah ke sekelilingnya; di mana ada begitu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dan tak sedikit juga yang sedang duduk di bangku café sambil menikmati hidangan ringan sampai berat.

Kim Heechul. Setelah sepersekian detik mencari sosok itu, akhirnya Ahra menemukannya. Kakak angkat dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu melangkah pelan ke area outdoor café.

"Selamat pagi, uum siang" sapa Ahra sambil menarik bangku untuknya duduk.

"Anda terlambat 30 menit 20 detik." ucap Heechul sambil melihat rolex miliknya.

"Aku tidak terlambat satu detik pun. Aku tidak menerima invite-mu, kau ingat?" tanya Ahra dengan raut manis namun sadis.

"Tapi anda tidak menolak undangan saya, ingat?"

"Dan bahkan kau hanya memesan seporsi makanan." cibir Ahra ketika melihat sepiring daging asap di hadapannya

Heechul tersenyum tipis, hanya sedetik. Alasannya? Sudah pasti karena wanita cantik di hadapannya ini. Ia begitu menyukai kepribadian Ahra yang kritis dan jujur. Selalu mengatakan apa saja yang ada di pikirannya, entah itu hal yang sangat menyinggung sekali pun. Walau Heechul tidak tahu, betapa tertutupnya Ahra pada keluarganya.

"Ini sapu tanganmu" Heechul mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna hitam dari saku jasnya.

Ahra lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sapu tangan miliknya. Setelahnya, di sesapnya aroma musk yang menguar dari sapu tangan itu. "Kau memberinya parfum?" tanya Ahra sambil melebarkan lipatan sapu tangannya. "Ini... Apa?" tanyanya bingung waktu melihat foto berukuran 3x4 yang tidak sengaja terjatuh waktu ia membuka lipatan sapu tangannya.

"Eh itu-"

"Kyuhyun..." Ahra bergumam kecil. Matanya memeta dengan jelas foto Kyuhyun yang ada di tangannya.

* * *

><p>TeBeCe<p>

* * *

><p>*Gyahahaha. Mohon mangap buat yang minta NC, gimana ya? Garuk tanah.<p>

Spesial thanks buat:

Heeluvgeng | anin wonkyushipper | princekyu | choi jimin | wonkyu lovers | minji choi | forniakyu | shakyu | Park Nara Quinnevil

| Enno KimLee | yoyol | MagnaeGyu | Fitri MY | Netani | Kyuminjoong Kyuminjoong |

Cho-i KyuNaa | gaemgyulover | lovikyu | Mariana | wonkyu shipper | fans author

| KyuHyun'JiYoon |

.

Mian, Nina buat lebih dari 2 chapter. Abis waktu nyelesein ini ff Nina keterusaan *garukkepalaMimi. Mungkin chapter 3/4 udah end.

Semoga berkenan yaaa, see you next chapter. Review Nina bales di chapter depan yaa, makasih.

Boleh minta review? *puppy eyes


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : **Seandainya** aja Suju punya saya…

.

.

Sebuah fic seharga limabelas ribu won yang saya sadurkan para reviewers fic sebelumnya 'Limabelas ribu won' with little bit angst.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan ahra adalah dua kakak-beradik yang terlihat begitu harmonis. Ugh, kau yakin? Namja bernama Siwon yang mengetahui faktanya.

.

.

_Enjoy it!_

.

* * *

><p><em>"Ini sapu tanganmu" Heechul mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna hitam dari saku jasnya.<em>

_Ahra lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sapu tangan miliknya. Setelahnya, di sesapnya aroma musk yang menguar dari sapu tangan itu. "Kau memberinya parfum?" tanya Ahra sambil melebarkan lipatan sapu tangannya. "Ini... Apa?" tanyanya bingung waktu melihat foto berukuran 3x4 yang tidak sengaja terjatuh waktu ia membuka lipatan sapu tangannya._

_"Eh itu-"_

_"Kyuhyun..." Ahra bergumam kecil. Matanya memeta dengan jelas foto Kyuhyun yang ada di tangannya._

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah ini, Siwon dan Kyuhyun tengah menikmati sarapan bersama. Di sebuah kios makanan yang lumayan ramai di pasar jajanan.<p>

"Eum, kenyang sekali!" Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai makan menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sudah terisi itu.

"Yeah, sekarang kita beli bahan makanan untuk isi kulkas?" tanya Siwon sambil menaruh lembaran uang di meja makan. "Kamsahamnida." ucap Siwon kepada si penjual makanan.

"Duduk dulu sebentar hyung! Aku kekenyangan nih."

Siwon tersenyum kalem. "Manja sekali ya? Tapi aku harus berangkat kerja."

Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Huh, hari minggu tetap saja kerja. Dasar gila kerja." Kyuhyun bergumam dengan bibir yang di moyong-monyongkan.

Melihatnya Siwon hanya tertawa. Ia senang sekali melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang merajuk. "Aku hanya kerja sampai jam tiga sore. Setelah aku pulang nanti, pergi ke taman hiburan mau?"

"Aku mau di rumah saja, main sama Choco. Ya sudah, ayo pulang!" akhirnya Kyuhyun mau di ajak pulang.

"Belanja dulu ya?"

"Hm."

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Jaguar hitam melaju dengan angkuhnya menyusuri jalan perumahan Willow yang tenang. Di dalamnya ada sepasang suami istri yang sedang harap-harap cemas karena akan segera menjemput anak keduanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Ahra?"

"Dia hanya termakan emosinya, nanti juga redam lagi." jawab Tn. Santai.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka berdua tidak akur?" tanya Ny. Cho lagi, rautnya sangat khawatir.

"Cobalah berpikir positif. Pikiranmu menarik apa yang akan terjadi padamu."

Dan jaguar hitam itu pun berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah sederhana. Rumah itu bercat putih dan pekarangannya cukup luas. Ada sebuah pohon besar dan tanaman hias di sana. Tampak asri dan nyaman.

"Benar, Kyuhyun di sini?" tanya Ny. Cho dengan raut ragu.

"Ya, benar ini alamatnya." Tn. Cho membaca kembali lagi pesan yang di kirimi Heechul semalam. Kemudian ia beranjak dan menekan bel rumah itu.

Ting-Tong!

Sepasang suami-istri itu memandangi pintu rumah yang terlihat tidak ada tanda-tanda akan di buka oleh penghuni rumah.

Ting-Tong!

Sekali lagi, pria baya itu menekan bel rumah. Ia berharap pemilik rumah itu cepat-cepat keluar dan ia segera bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tampaknya tidak ada orang." ucap si istri dengan wajah yang mulai cemas.

"Apa jangan-jangan Kim Heechul salah mengirimkan alamat?" Tn. Cho bergumam sendiri. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelpon Heechul.

.

.

.

.

Setelah bertemu dengan Ahra, Heechul lalu mengambil keputusan untuk menemui Siwon. Dengan begitu, ia bisa memengaruhi Siwon agar dengan-cara-apapun-Kyuhyun-tidak-boleh-kembali. Untuk seorang mata-mata (terkadang pembunuh bayaran) seperti Heechul, tidaklah sulit untuk menemukan orang seperti Siwon.

Kini Heechul tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok di samping sebuah mini market. Kaki kanannya di silang kedepan dan satu tangannya di sematkan di saku celananya. Satu tangannya memegang sebatang rokok dan sentuhan terakhir, kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung jambunya.

.

_You got a call, so take it the phone_

_Common! You got a call~ Hey! Hey!_

.

Saat itu, ponsel Heechul berdering tidak sabar. Dengan malas pria cantik itu meraih ponsel dengan tangan kirinya yang tadi bergantung manja di saku celananya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Cho." sapa Heechul basa-basi. Ia tahu, pasti pria baya itu ingin menayankan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Sangat mudah di tebak.

"Selamat pagi, begini Heechul-ssi. Tadi malam itu benar alamat Kyuhyun 'kan?" tanya Tn. Cho tanpa basa-basi. Ia benar-benar tak ingin membuang waktunya.

"Yeah, benar itu alamatnya. Ada masalah?" tanya Heechul sambil menghisap puntung rokoknya.

"Tapi dia tidak ada di sini. Mungkin kau salah. Tolong beri informasi yang jelas, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." ucap Tn. Cho gelisah.

"Alamat yang saya berikan itu benar. Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah bersedia membawanya tadi malam." salah satu rencana Heechul sukses.

"Tapi sekarang dia tidak ada di rumah ini!" suara Tn. Cho mulai naik satu oktaf.

"Tapi tugas saya sudah selesai."

"Akan kutambah lagi bayaranmu, besok kami sudah harus berangkat ke Paris."

"Tapi saya sudah ada misi baru dan tugas saya sudah selesai terhadap anda." merangkai kata bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Heechul.

"Yang benar saja!"

"Waktu saya sangat terbatas. Annyeong Tuan Cho!"

Klik!

Tinggal satu langkah lagi dan air mata Ahra takkan kembali jatuh. Begitu ia mencintai gadis itu, sangat. Hingga keprofesionalan pun di abaikannya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang siang itu Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan kaki bersama. Mereka berniat belanja bahan makanan di mini market yang ada di dekat rumah saja, hitung-hitung hemat waktu.

"Baby, omong-omong. Bagaimana dengan kakakmu? Sudah ada petunjuk?" tanya Siwon kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya.

Tenggorokan Kyuhyun seakan tercekat. Inilah satu kebohongannya yang ia takuti akan terbongkar. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tetap mengikuti langkah Siwon.

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari namjachingu-nya. Siwon menghentikkan langkahnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Siwon tidak mengerti karena Kyuhyun yang terlihat gelagapan.

"Ti-tidak, maksudku... Hah!" Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. yang ia lakukan hanya membuang napas.

"Kau kelihatan kurang sehat." sebagai seorang namja. Siwon memang tidak begitu peka. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun sedang sakit. "Ya, mini market-nya sudah dekat. Kajja!" ajak Siwon akhirnya.

Saat di dekat swalayan itu, Siwon dan Kyuhyun melihat seorang yang berpakaian aneh. Ia juga sedang menghisap rokok.

Melihatnya, Siwon buru-buru mendorong Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam swalayan itu. Ia tidak ingin namjachingu-nya mendapat pengaruh buruk dari namja yang sedang merokok itu.

"Choi Siwon!" panggil Heechul, namja yang di pikir Siwon orang aneh. Tentu saja aneh, berdiri di depan swalayan dengan pakaian ala bodyguard.

Siwon sangat heran kenapa namja itu mengetahui namanya, jadi saja ia keluar dan bertanya. "Kau mengenalku?"

"Cho Kyuhyun." ucap namja yang tidak di kenal Siwon itu sambil menjatuhkan puntung rokok yang sudah habis dan menginjaknya.

Siwon memandang namja itu bingung 'Cho'. "Maksudmu Kim Kyuhyun?"

"HYUNG!" panggil Kyuhyun dari dalam swalayan.

Siwon menoleh ke dalam. "Sebentar!"

Heechul berdecak. "Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, bukan Kim Kyuhyun."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Siwon semakin tidak mengerti saja.

Grep!

Kala itu Kyuhyun keluar dan menarik tangan Siwon agar masuk ke dalam swalayan. Siwon seperti ogah-ogahan di tarik, karena ia begitu penasaran dengan Heechul.

"Hyung ngapain di luar? Cepatlah kita selesaikan ini. Aku mau pulang~" rengek Kyuhyun manja. Ia lalu menarik-narik Kyuhyun ke stand daging sapi. "Ajhussi, ini daging apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

Siwon akhirnya menghela napas. Ia lalu mengambil alih posisi Kyuhyun—yang ia tahu—kalau Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang bahan makanan.

"Daging khas dalam." kata Siwon memberi tahu Kyuhyun yang hanya menggumamkan kata 'oh'.

"Permisi."

terdengar suara dari samping kanan Siwon. Suara itu mirip seperti orang yang tadi menegurnya di depan pintu swalayan.

Saat Siwon menengokkan kepalanya. Dan... _Gotcha!_ Benar itu namja yang tadi di temuinya. Namja itu kini sedang berkomunikasi dengan makelar daging. Setelah itu, namja itu melemparkan sebuah senyum aneh ke arah Siwon.

_Deg!_

"Hyung! Jadi beli tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun bosan saat tahu Siwon hanya diam saja.

"Eeh, iya. Kyu, tolong kau ambil oregano kering di sebelah sana!" suruh Siwon kepada Kyuhyun.

"Yang mana?"

"Disebelah sana!" tunjuk Siwon ke arah paling jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kyuhyun hanya berdecak sebal dan menghentakkan kakinnya menuju rak entah dimana yang di tunjuk Siwon.

"Tampaknya kau tahu sesuatu." ucap Siwon membuka pembicaraan dengan Heechul.

"Cho Kyuhyun adalah—" Heechul menceritakan sekelumit identitas Kyuhyun kepada Siwon. Dengan sedikit bumbu-bumbu yang membuat Siwon tak percaya.

"Jadi namanya Cho Kyuhyun? Dan ia anak yang selalu di siksa di keluarganya?" tanya Siwon tidak menyangka. Ia sedikit kaget. Dan ia juga tidak percaya kalau selama ini Kyuhyun telah membohonginya.

"Hyung! Di mana orenagno-nya? Tidak ada di situ!" Kyuhyun berlari-lari ke arah Siwon yang sedang berbicara dengan Heechul.

"Oh, aku lupa, itu ada di sebelah sana!" tunjuk Siwon ke arah yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya namun tetap saja lumayan jauh.

"Ayo cari berdua saja! Kau 'kan yang tahu!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil merengut.

"Dagingnya, aku harus selesaikan dagingnya!" Siwon gelagapan setengah mati.

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon jengkel. Setelahnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang kini tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Merasa di lihat, Heechul justru melambaikan jemarinya yang lentik dan tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

"Di sebelah sana baby, pasti ketemu!" Siwon mendorong-dorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar segera menjauh dari Heechul.

"Jadi, apa maumu memberitahukan hal ini kepadaku?" tanya Siwon akhinya.

"Tidak ada." jawab Heechul santai. "Saya hanya ingin bilang kalau kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang suka menyiksanya itu akan menjemput Kyuhyun hari ini." Heechul memasang tampang yang menjengkelkan.

Siwon kini menghadapi pergulatan batin. Di satu sisi ia merasa kecewa karena Kyuhyun telah membohonginya, tapi alasan yang Heechul katakan membuatnya ingin melindungi Kyuhyun sekuat ia mampu.

"Baiklah. Selamat tinggal!" Heechul lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang sedang terdiam. Ia agak khawatir rencananya tidak berhasil, namun melihat raut Siwon, ia kembali tenang. "Melelahkan."

.

"Hyung! Di mana oregano-nya?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ayo kita cari!" ajak Siwon yang kini sudah bisa mengendalikan pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

Awal musim gugur yang seharusnya menyenangkan. Ketika banyak orang berkumpul bersama di bawah pohon sakura. Menikmati secangkir teh, bahkan berbotol-botol soju.

"Baby!"

"Waeyo hyung?"

"A-aniyo."

Langkah kedua orang ini terbilang pelan. Entah menikmati udara lembut yang menyapa, atau memendam suatu yang dilematis.

Saat itu, ada sebuah pohon sakura yang begitu besar di dekat taman. Warnanya yang merah muda itu terlihat begitu sejuk dan menenangkan. Di bawahnya, ada sebuah bangku panjang kecil, sandarannya sedikit melengkung seperti bentuk punggung. Tempat yang sangat cantik dan nyaman untuk mencari ketenangan.

Hal yang menarik langkah Siwon untuk berjalan dan menyamankan tubuhnya di sana. Di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah berguguran.

"Siwon hyung! Kau sedang apa di sana." Kyuhyun tidak menyadari ternyata Siwon sudah tidak mengikuti langkahnya. Saat sadar, Siwon sudah duduk di bawah pohon sakura.

Kyuhyun berlari-lari kecil ke arah Siwon. Tidak sulit, karena yang membawa semua belanjaan yang berat itu hanya Siwon.

"Hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun ragu melihat namjachingu-nya itu memejamkan matanya.

Sejenak itu, Rasanya sangat hangat dan indah. Kyuhyun senang sekali melihat kelopak bunga sakura yang menari turun ke bawah. Memanjakan matanya.

Sejenak itu, Kyuhyun bahkan lupa dengan Siwon yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia ingat dulu waktu ulang tahunnya yang ke enambelas, keluarganya mengajaknya menikmati kehangatan bersama di bawah pohon sakura. Kyuhyun sangat merindukan saat-saat itu.

"Kyu?" panggil Siwon pelan.

Kyuhyun menoleh mentap Siwon. Entah kenapa hati Kyuhyun terasa sakit karena Siwon tidak memanggilnya seperti biasa. Dengan sebutan 'baby' yang sangat di sukainya.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun tidak mendengar apa pun dari mulut namja berlesung pipi itu. Kyuhyun hanya melihat Siwon yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan tarikan napas yang terlihat dalam.

"Tadi katanya hyung mau berangkat kerja?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Ia merasakan perasaan canggung yang sangat tidak enak.

"Hm... Aku ingin membolos hari ini." akhirnya namja tampan itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Di sempatkannya matanya itu untuk memandang Kyuhyun sebentar, dan kemudian berganti menatap kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan. "Apa kau merindukan orang tuamu?" tanya Siwon akhirnya.

Kyuhyun meremas jemari tangannya. Ia bingung harus jawab apa sekarang. Apa harus berbohong lagi? Tidak, sudah cukup kebohongan tentang mencari kakak dan nama marganya.

"Ne."

Siwon menoleh menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Kau merindukan mereka?" tanyanya lagi. Namja ini tidak habis pikir kenapa Kyuhyun merindukan orang tua yang sering menganiayanya. Siwon memang sudah termakan omongan Heechul, jadi ia pikir melindungi Kyuhyun adalah jalan terbaik.

Tapi kini, Kyuhyun bilang merindukan orang tuanya? Siwon merasa jahat karena dia sudah sengaja membolos kerja agar tidak pulang. Agar Kyuhyun tidak bertemu dengan orang tua yang suka menganiayanya.

Rencana keberangkatan orang tua Kyuhyun ke Paris. Siwon telah mendengar hal itu dari Heechul. Jika ia berusaha menghalangi orang tua Kyuhun untuk bertemu...

_Tapi Kyuhyun bilang rindu._

Jika ia membiarkan Kyuhyun menemui orang tuanya, melepas rindunya. Sama saja membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi ke Paris.

_Berpisah dengannya._

Dua opsi itu mengorbankan perasaan salah satu dari mereka. Haruskah Siwon bersikap egois dan Kyuhyun akan tetap bersamanya. Atau membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi ke negri orang nun jauh di sana.

_Dan terpuruk sendiri._

"Hiks... Aku rindu hiks!" Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa rindu dengan orang tuanya. Jika saja Siwon tidak mengunggkit masalah itu. Kyuhyun mungkin dapat menahan rasa rindu yang mencekiknya itu.

Air mata namja manis ini semakin deras. Ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak menangis dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tapi perasaan yang menyeruak dari hatinya seakan mendorong air matanya deras.

_Lebih deras._

Saat itu yang di butuhkan Kyuhyun adalah pelukan hangat dari Siwon. Seperti waktu ia mimpi buruk kemarin. Kyuhyun butuh pelukan hangat dari Siwon, ia ingin Siwon kembali mengusap air matanya. Ia ingin Siwon kembali menciumnya dan bilang bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi nyatanya, Kyuhyun hanya mendapati Siwon yang memandangnya iba dan menggumamkan kata _'jangan menangis'_.

Entah hanya perasaanya saja atau apa. Kyuhyun merasa perlakuan Siwon terhadapnya berubah, jadi dingin dan ia tidak kenal.

"Jangan menagis." ucap Siwon pelan. Ia memandang Kyuhyun sedih, ia berpikir bahwa ia gila sudah berniat memisahkan Kyuhyun dengan orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Siwon dengan genangan air mata yang sedikit menghalangi pandangannya. Ia yakin bukan perasaanya yang terlalu sensitif, tapi memang ada yang berubah dari Siwon.

"Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Waeyo Kyu?"

_"Siwon hyung kau kenapa? Kau berubah!"_

Melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam. Siwon kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Melihat kelopak bunga, yang sepertinya tidak indah lagi.

_"Aku menangis hyung!"_ Kyuhyun hanya bisa berteriak lewat hatinya. _"Dan kemana pelukanmu yang hangat itu? Kau... Kenapa hyung?"_

"Jangan menangis lagi ya?" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum. _"Kau akan bertemu orang tuamu. Aku janji Kyu."_

Siwon memang tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun. Tapi entah kenapa, senyum itu tak membuat kyuhyun tenang.

"Pulang?" tanya Siwon pulang dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Heee, kemana anak itu?" Tn. Cho hampir putus asa karena tidak sama sekali menemukan anaknya. Beberapa lama setelah menelpon Heechul, pasangan suami istri itu memang masih setia menunggu di depan rumah Siwon. Tapi setelah merasa sangat lama, mereka berniat mencarinya saja.

Saat mobil berwarna hitam metalik itu melaju menyusuri jalan perumahan Willow. Melewati sebuah taman bunga sakura yang terlihat indah karena sedang berguguran. Ny. Cho memperhatikan dua orang namja yang sedang duduk di bangku di bawah pohon sakura.

Sangat mirip dengan anaknya.

Tunggu!

"Kyuhyun!" sentak Ny. Cho keras. "Suamiku, hentikan mobilnya!" pintanya dan langsung di turuti oleh suaminya.

.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Otthokae?<p>

Ohiya, Nina Cuma mau pesen, kalo2 nanti liat bash, gak usah di ladenin ne? dan semoga chapter ini berkenan. Jeongmal mianhanmida karena ini ff 'keong' banget ya? Chapter depan (ending) Nina usahain minggu ini juga terbit. Ohya, ini balesan review chap kemarin, monggo:

lovinkyu: kalo Kyu balik ke rumah, otomatis dia ikut ortunya ke Paris. Nah selanjutnya bias di bayangin retaknya hubungan Kyu dengan bang Won. *facepalm* ini udah di lanjut, review lagi ya~

shakyu: hee, sekarang abang Won panggil Kyu lagi, doain biar abang Won panggil baby lagi ^^ yaa… Shadow Sky sudah di update, review lagi ne?

Blackyuline: Miaaan~~ tapi tebakan kamu salah! Siwon bukan kakak kandung Kyu kok. Ini sudah di lanjut, review lagi ya~

Choikyuhae: Gomawo ^^ tapi nenek itu bukan cenayang, Cuma nenek2 iseng aja wkwkwk. Review lagi ne?

yolyol: nenek itu bukan Ahra, tapi nenek beneran! Chap depan mungkin muncul lagi. Eheh mian ini lama update, miaaaan~ review lagi ya?

anin wokyushipper: sekian lama? Hehe mian, chap depan Nina usahain minggu ini update. Review lagi ne?

heeluvgeng: Hankyung lagi di China, Chulie selingkuh deh, hehe. Ini update, review lagi nee?

jung hana cassie: Gomawoo, tapi gak ada nc nih, mian. Review lagi ne?

Kyuminjoong: Ahra yang baik ada di Shadow Sky wkwkwk. Ini udah di update, review lagi ne?

honey: tergantung Siwon sekarang. Apa dia mau pertahanin Kyu atau enggak, omelin bang Won aja tuh! Ini udah update, review lagi nee~

mhiakyu: Gomawo chingu-ya, atas support-nya. It more anyone ^^. Mendingan sekarang mah biarin aja yang sibuk berkoar, kit amah santai aaja… hehehe. Review lagi ya~

MagnaeGyu: salah paham? Lebih ke dendam sih kayanya, nenek2 itu aku (?) kidding. Dan yup, seratus buat kamu! Tebakannya bener, ah ceritanya gampang di tebak ya? *garukkepala*

Hunt You Down: iya-iya ajadah.

Silly: ne, Silly, tapi, kita 'kan mana tau. Sabar aja, nanti cape sendiri.

WonKyuBi: nyeahaha, gak ada nc, wonkyu-nya malu2. Review lagi nee?

Gaemgyulover: chapter puluhan? Jadi sinetron dong? Gomawo. Review lagi ne?

Netani: aku juga demen sama kakang Heechul di sini*Tos*

choi jimin: jadi gini, Kaya di atas! Wkwkwk, ini update-nya, review lagi nee?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : **Seandainya** aja Suju punya saya…

.

.

The last chapter. Wonkyu and other slight pairing. *huhu

.

Kyuhyun dan ahra adalah dua kakak-beradik yang terlihat begitu harmonis. Ugh, kau yakin? Namja bernama Siwon yang mengetahui faktanya.

.

.

.

Sebuah fic seharga limabelas ribu won yang saya sadurkan para reviewers fic sebelumnya 'Limabelas ribu won' with little bit angst.

.

.

_Enjoy it!_

.

* * *

><p><em>Saat mobil berwarna hitam metalik itu melaju menyusuri jalan perumahan Willow. Melewati sebuah taman bunga sakura yang terlihat indah karena sedang berguguran. Ny. Cho memperhatikan dua orang namja yang sedang duduk di bangku di bawah pohon sakura.<em>

_Sangat mirip dengan anaknya._

_Tunggu!_

_"Kyuhyun!" sentak Ny. Cho keras. "Suamiku, hentikan mobilnya!" pintanya dan langsung di turuti oleh suaminya._

* * *

><p>Sepasang suami itu langsung turun dari mobil. Terlihat dari raut mereka, kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Lebih-lebih Ny. Cho, ia malah berlari-lari dengan sepatu hak setinggi 7 cm.<p>

"Kyuhyun? Benar kau itu nak?" Ny. Cho kini berdiri di depan bangku yang Kyuhyun dan Siwon duduki.

Kyuhyun, menatap orang di hadapannya dengan mulut terkatup. Ia tak mengerti kenapa orang tuanya bisa ada di sini, di hadapannya!

"Umma?" tanyanya dengan raut tidak percaya.

"Peluk umma, nak!" pinta sang ibu sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar.

Kedua ibu dan anak itu berangkulan. Melepaskan segala perasaan rindunya. Terlepas dari bagaimana mereka berpisah, Kyuhyun senang sekali.

Siwon memandangi keluarga hangat itu sambil _tersenyum_. Apa pun akan dia lakukan asal _baby_-nya, tidak bersedih. Dan bibirnya, akan selalu melengkungkan senyum bahagia. Walau pun, hatinya akan kosong. Ia tak perduli.

.

"Hei kau Cho Kyuhyun! Sudah cukup berkelananya, kembalilah jadi anak umma dan appa!" kata appa Cho sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun.

"Tapi," Kyuhyun melepas rangkulannya dari umma-nya. "Aku tak bisa..." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Di remasnya jemarinya kalut.

Ny. Cho mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Jangan bicara begitu chagiya, kami tidak pernah membedakanmu dengan Ahra." ucap sang ibu berusaha menenangkan.

"Aniyo, umma. Aku mengerti perasaan noona, aku tak mau noona menangis lagi." sangkal Kyuhyun cepat. Memang dari awal, Ahra-lah alasannya pergi dari rumah.

"Seiring berjalannya waktu, noona-mu akan bisa berbesar hati untuk menerimamu. Umma mengerti. Sekarang, umma akan berusaha memberikan perhatian yang setara kepada kalian."

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Masih ada satu alasan lagi mengapa ia tidak ingin kembali ke rumah itu.

"Aku..." Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya. Tidak ada salahnya juga ia pulang, toh satu alasan lain itu... Kyuhyun masih bisa sering berkunjung ke rumah_nya_.

"Kau tidak punya alasan untuk menimbang-nimbang, nak. Besok kita sudah akan berangkat ke Paris, Appa sudah pernah katakan padamu 'kan?" tanya appa-nya tak butuh penolakan. Baginya Kyuhyun harus bersamanya.

_Paris..._

"Appa memang pernah bilang, tapi itu saat aku sudah lulus kuliah 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun kekeh.

"Presdir Jang mempercepat keberangkatan kita. Itu sangat mendadak."

_Siwon hyung!_

Kyuhyun lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah bangku kecil panjang tempatnya dan Siwon tadi duduk.

_Kosong._

Kyuhyun kini membalikkan badanya cepat. Ia menjarah pandangannya kesana-kemari. Dadanya terasa sesak saat ia tahu Siwon tidak ada. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Siwon pergi. Yang ia tahu, Siwon memang sedikit berubah. Saat ia menangis tadi... Ada satu hal yang begitu membuat dadanya hampa.

_Appa Siwon membencinya? Tapi kenapa?_

_Kenapa Siwon pergi? Kenapa tak menunggunya dulu?_

_Kenapa rautnya berubah? Kenapa pergi?_

_Kenapa pergi?_

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku panjang itu. Di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran. _'Kenapa berubah secepat ini?'_ tanyanya meratapi apa yang salah pada dirinya.

Sesaat, kelopak bunga merah muda ini terlihat indah dan manis. Jatuh dan menari-nari memanjakan matanya. Duduk bersama layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Namun secepat cahaya. Semuanya lenyap. Kelopak sakura turun kebawah, seperti penentu waktu. Merah mudanya sekejap terlihat indah.

_Sekejap_

Dadanya terasa sesak. Sesuatu dari sana berdesakkan; menimbulkan satu suara kosong yang hanya bisa di dengar telinganya. Sekejap itukah dia datang dan menawarkan senyuman. _'Kenapa kau melepaskan aku hyung?'_ tanyanya lagi saat melihat lorong gelap tak berujung.

Dalam situasi seperti ini, Kyuhyun pikir Siwon akan memperjuangkannya. Siwon berdiri tegap di depan orang tuanya dan berkata 'aku akan menjaganya'. Tapi ternyata itu hanyalah harapan munafik yang takkan pernah terwujud. Perasaan Siwon, tak sedalam yang ia kira.

"Kajja Kyu! Kita pulang!" ajak Ny. Cho dengan seraut senyuman. Kyuhyun ingin menangis, tapi tidak di depan orang tuanya.

"Ne, kita harus siap-siap. Perjalanan besok, akan sangat melelahkan." timpal sang ayah meraih pundak Kyuhyun dan berjalan bersamanya. Meninggalkan bangku kosong, di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah berguguran.

_Melelahkan?_

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Terbanglah seperti burung yang mengikuti jalan takdirnya. Isilah piramida keluarga agar kokoh dan tak tertinggal. Ikutilah nalurimu. Lihat hanya pada arah angin yang menuntunmu.<em>

* * *

><p>Mobil jaguar itu pun melenggang. Membawa satu-satunya kotak kebahagiaan. Membawa dengan kejam, tanpa membiarkannya berkedip. Sangat cepat, dan memilukan.<p>

_Wuussh!_

Angin bertiup jahat. Menggoda helaian hitam rambut namja ini. Namja bodoh yang mengorbankan perasaanya demi satu lengkungan tipis di bibir. Ia memperhatikan mobil hitam yang membawa separuh jiwanya. Jiwa baru yang baru saja di temukannya.

"Baby, semoga kau bahagia." ucap Siwon dengan segaris tipis senyum kehilangan.

.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya. Ayah dan ibunya menuntunnya masuk. Kyuhyun berjalan melewati pekarangan rumahnya, ada banyak tanaman dan rumputnya begitu hijau. Kyuhyun memang merindukan hal ini, tapi ia lebih menginginkan hal lain.

_Cklek!_

Ny. Cho membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia berjalan masuk dengan senyum percaya dirinya. Kini anaknya telah kembali, dan tak ada kata yang dapat mewakilkan kebahagiaanya.

"Kau sudah makan Kyu?" tanya umma-nya.

"Ne."

"Istriku, bantu Kyuhyun menyiapkan pakaiannya. Aku ingin mengubungi pihak property di Prancis, menanyakan rumah yang akan kita tempati di sana." kata Tn. Cho sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung celananya.

"Ne," jawab Ny. Cho. "Ayo chagiya!" ajaknya.

"Umma!" panggil Kyuhyun melirik-lirik ke tangga rumahnya. "Noona di mana?" tanyanya.

"Noona-mu sedang berpamitan dengan teman-temannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi pulang."

"Umh."

.

.

.

.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya berat. Setelah bertemu Siwon, ia tahu Ahra takkan lagi menangis. Gadis yang amat sangat di cintainya itu akan bahagia dengan keluarganya _disana_.

Terbang jauh menuju benua lain. Dan merasakan kebahagiaan tunggalnya. Ah, Heechul sudah memikirkan hal itu, ia tahu berhasil atau tidak rencananya. Ahra tetap akan pergi. Meninggalkannya, dengan segaris luka panjang di hatinya.

.

_You got a call, so take it the phone!_

_You got a call~ hey! Hey!_

.

Smartphone miliknya berdering. Heechul menginjak puntung rokoknya dan mengambil ponselnya dari kantung jasnya.

_'Big boss'_

Saat hendak menekan tombol 'jawab' di ponselnya. Seorang menabraknya, menyebabkan ponselnya terpental ke jalan raya.

_Trrakk!_

Heechul hendak mengambil ponselnya yang masih hidup itu. Tapi sebuah mobil lewat dan menghancurkan...

"Ponselku!" Heechul memandangi ponselnya yang hancur itu. Ia mengutuki orang yang tadi menbraknya. "Hey bodoh! Kau taruh di mana matamu, dasar brengsek!" maki Heechul kepada namja yang tadi menabraknya.

"Mianhe!"

"Maaf-maaf! Aku membelinya pakai uang! Bukan maaf! Dasar rakyat jelata!"

Namja yang tadi menabrak Heechul itu menatap Heechul garang. Ia juga manusia, mana mau di maki seperti itu.

"Heh namja gila! Mulutmu itu seperti rakyat jelata. Dasar tolol!" namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Heechul itu lalu maju satu langkah dan...

_Buagh!_

Sebuah pukulan keras menghantam perut Heechul. Ia sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saking sakitnya.

"Rasakan itu, bodoh!" namja itu lalu melenggang meninggalkan Heechul yang sedang memegangi perutnya.

"Kurang ajar! Appo!" racaunya kesal.

Di saat yang sama. Di tempat yang tak jauh, tepatnya di trotoar sebrang jalan di mana Heechul sedang 'menikmati' kesakitannya. Seorang nenek dengan tongkat sebagai penopang tubuhnya tersenyum pada anjing kecil di pelukannya. "Sudah kubilang kau akan dapat sial. Dasar namja bodoh!" nenek itu memperhatikan Heechul dari kejauhan.

Sementara itu, walau samar. Heechul dapat melihat nenek yang tadi pagi di temuinya. Ia mengutuki nenek bodoh yang mengutuk dirinya.

"Nenek tua! Mati saja kau sana!"

.

.

.

.

Sesaat setelah berpamitan pada teman-teman dan dosennya di kampus. Ahra langsung mengambil langkah pulang. Dalam hati ia merasa begitu berat. Bukan karena meninggalkan Korea. Tapi karena ia tahu, Kyuhyun akan pulang.

Di café pagi hari tadi. Setelah menumpahkan kekesalanya pada Heechul. Ahra langsung pulang. Heechul tidak memberitahu rencananya untuk menggagalkan kepergian Kyuhyun yang ternyata gagal itu.

"Aku pulang." katanya sambil melenggang menuju tangga rumahnya. Sekali pun ada, Ahra tidak berniat berpura-pura baik lagi. Toh, orang tuanya telah mengetahui betapa ia memembenci _bocah jahat _itu.

"Cho Ahra!" panggil suara berat yang Ahra tahu itu ayahnya.

"Waeyo, appa?" tanyanya sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap ruang tamu.

"Kemari sebentar. Appa ingin cerita!"

Ahra menganggkat sebelah alis matanya. "Cerita apa?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menuju sofa di mana ayahnya sedang duduk.

"Duduklah di samping appa!"

"Hm."

Ahra menurut dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping ayahnya. Ia menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Tn. Cho menatap anaknya. "Besok kita sudah berangkat ke Paris," katanya."Dan adikmu sudah pulang"

_Kosong._

Sesaat mendengar perkataanya ayahnya, yang terpikirkan adalah. Tidak ada.

"Dulu appa punya kakak. Kau tahu 'kan?" tanyanya dan Ahra mengangguk. "Perangainya sangat buruk. Ia pemalas dan lidahnya itu mudah sekali mengucap hal tak sopan terhadap nenekmu."

"Appa ingin membandingkan aku dengannya? Aku tak pernah berlaku tidak sopan terhadap kalian!" potong si gadis cantik pada ayahnya.

Tn. Cho menganggkat alis matanya. "Dengar dulu manis!" serunya tak mau di interupsi. Ahra kembali diam. "Appa dengan pamanmu seperti air dan minyak. Apa pun yang kami lakukan, itu selalu tak pernah sejalan." suaranya terdengar redam. "Appa sangat membencinya, setiap gerak-geriknya. Bagiku itu selalu menyebalkan."

Ahra kini diam. Ia tidak begitu mengerti arah pembicaraan ayahnya, yang ia tahu itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Saat dia menikah pun, appa malas sekali melihat wajah bahagianya. Bagi appa itu sangat menyebalkan. Setelah menikah ia di belikan rumah kecil oleh kakek, dan dia tinggal berdua dengan istrinya. Tiga bulan menikah, ia meninggal. Saat mendengar berita itu, entah kenapa air mataku tumpah." ucap Tn. Cho dengan suara bergetar. "Dari situ aku tahu, bahwa sebenci apa pun kita dengan saudara. Dari dalam lubuk hati ini, masih tersimpan sejuta sayang tanpa alasan."

Ahra mengerti. Dan ia terhenyak.

"Aku tahu, semua itu karena rasa tidak adil. Tapi perlu kau tahu, bahwa umma dan appa menyayangimu." tutupnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangga rumahnya.

Istrinya dan Kyuhyun sedang turun. Dan inilah saatnya kembali menata serpihan keharmonisan keluarganya. Kepala keluarga ini tersenyum dan mengibaskan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun agar mendekat.

"Tapi dia bukan saudara kandungku. Dia cuma anak pungut, di pungut di depan pintu!" dan ternyata Ahra masih belum bisa terima dengan kepulangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya kala ia mendengar ucapan tajam kakaknya.

"Ahra! Jaga ucapanmu." Tn. Cho memandang putrinya sedikit kesal.

"Apa? Jaga apa? Aku muak harus selalu menjaga ucapanku, muak! Lihatlah bocah itu! Sekali pun dia tinggal seratus tahun denganku, aku takkan pernah berubah! Setitik pun tak ada untuknya!" ucap Ahra melampiaskan semua yang bergejolak di dadanya. Melihat wajah adiknya, membuatnya semakin muak. "Jika tetap seperti itu, aku... Aku yang akan mundur! Aku pergi!"

"Noona!"

"Aku bukan noona-mu!" serunya marah. Ia menatap pintu utama rumahnya. Itulah jalannya, jalan yang akan di pilihnya.

"Aku ini anak pungut, aku juga tidak tahu di mana ibuku. Setelah tujuhbelas tahun aku buta, dan sekarang aku tahu aku anak yang di buang." ucap Kyuhyun perlahan turun dari tangga, berjalan pelan ke arah noona-nya. "Kalau aku ingin di buang lagi... Asal kau senang aku akan —"

"Ehm, gadis cantik umma... Umma tahu, di hatimu masih tersimpan berjuta kasih sayang. Umma tahu kau terbawa emosi, dan umma menyayangimu. Sayangku sama, sama, sama, sayang." Ny. Cho mendekap tubuh putrinya yang bergetar. Di usapnya punggung putrinya lembut, dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Umma, aku sayang umma..." Ahra menangis. Ia tak kuat lagi memendam emosinya. Ia tak kuat lagi jika harus berbohong. Hanya karena terlalu sensitif, ia menghancurkan segalanya.

Ny. Cho melepas rangkulannya. "Nah, anak umma akan berbaikan?" tanya si ibu sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipi putrinya.

Ahra memandang ibunya ragu. Ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri diam.

"Noona, mianhe." lirihnya.

"Mianhe,mianhe, mianhe nae dongsaeng!" Ahra kembali menumpahkan air matanya. Ia lalu menerjang Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Mianhe, noona."

"Kyu mian, mian Kyu!"

Senyum bahagia terpancar dari bibir kedua orang tua Cho bersaudara. Mereka pun menatap puas pada hasil usaha mereka. Bukankah dari awal memang harus seperti itu? Damai dan tenang.

.

.

.

.

Setelah tadi mengalami kejadian mengharukan. Ibunya menyuruh Kyuhyun agar segera tidur. Si ibu bilang, besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan, dan Kyuhyun mengerti langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Kamar yang beberapa saat pernah di tinggalkannya.

Kyuhyun kini berdiri di depan jendela yang terbuka. Ia memandangi langit yang bertabur bintang. Ah, bukan bintangnya, tapi seraut wajah yang entah kenapa terefleksi begitu saja.

Segaris senyum yang di temani dengan kedua lesung pipi. Alis hitam yang tebal dan rahang wajah yang kokoh. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

* * *

><p><em>Kyuhyun merasa tenang dan sangat nyaman. Entah dimana tempatnya sekarang berada, rasanya tak ingin pergi dari sana.<em>

_"Kyu!"_

_Suara Siwon. Jelas sekali suara yang sedikit menggema yang di tangkap indra pendengarannya. Namun rasanya malas sekali kalau harus menyusul Siwon yang memanggilnya._

_"Baby, sampai kapan kau mau begitu terus hmm?" tanyanya lagi. Sekarang sosok kekar Siwon sudah berada di hadapan Kyuhyun._

_"Mmh, hyung~" kata Kyuhyun manja. Ia tak mengerti kemana Siwon ingin mengajaknya, yang pasti Kyuhyun merasa nyaman di dini._

_Cup!_

_Saat itu, Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun. "Bangun ya? Sudah siang." pintanya, Kyuhyun menggeleng._

_Cup!_

_Sekali lagi, Siwon mencium hangat bibir itu. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya._

_"Mmnh! Shirreo... Ah! Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun tak jelas._

_Mendengar penolakan Kyuhyun. Siwon justru memperdalam ciumannya. Di hisapnya bibir atas Kyuhyun, satu tangannya yang kekar lalu meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun dan menekannya agar memperdalam ciumannya._

_"Bangun! Atau kuhisap sampai berdarah!" ancam Siwon telak. Dan saat itu Kyuhyun membuka matanya._

_"ANDWAE!" serunya kalut. Ia lalu melihat Siwon yang sedang duduk di tepian kasurnya sambil mengelap ujung bibirnya._

_"Akhirnya bangun juga." kata Siwon tersenyum ramah ke arah Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun hampir saja membenturkan kepalanya ke kayu kasur. Tadi itu mimpi, tapi itu nyata. Siwon benar-benar menciumnya!_

_"Aku mau berangkat kerja dulu. Baby, kau jangan lupa mandi ya?" kata Siwon mengusap rambut Kyuhyun sekilas. "Sudah siang, aku tak mau kau punya kebiasaan buruk bangun siang, Baby."_

_"Aku masih mengantuk."_

_"Hmm... Baiklah, baby-ku boleh tidur lagi, tapi hanya setengah jam nee?"_

_"Nee!"_

* * *

><p>"Aku pikir kau benar-benar akan menjagaku seperti seorang bayi yang rapuh."<p>

Dalam benaknya hanyalah ada kata bodoh. Ia pikir dari awal, Siwon tak semudah itu menyerah. Dan Kyuhyun salah.

"Sekarang kau memikirkan aku, hyung? Ah... Mana mungkin."

Kyuhyun ingin bilang pada dirinya sendiri bahwa yang di katakannya salah. Tapi semuanya terlihat nyata.

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Kau pengecut hyung!"

"Tukang obral janji."

"Bodoh!"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!" seruannya menghancurkan pantulan wajah Siwon yang terefleksi dalam layar malam. Hatinya hancur, dan teganya yang menghancurkannya adalah orang yang ia sayang.

"Bodoh, kau bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

Di malam yang sama, dengan langit yang sama penuhnya dengan cahaya bintang.

Siwon duduk diam di tepian kasurnya. Anjing berbulu putih kesayangannya ramai sekali menggonggong dan berputar-putar di hadapannya, seakan mencoba menghiburnya. Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis melihat si anjing yang menjadi jembatannya untuk bertemu Kyuhyun.

Pertemuan yang hanya sebentar.

"Ne, Choco, aku tahu kau juga kehilangan, iya 'kan?"

"Guk! Guk! Guk!"

"Kau ingin aku mempertahankannya?"

"Guk!"

"Mmh, aku tak yakin orang tuanya akan sudi melepaskan Kyuhyun untuk orang sepertiku."

"Guk! Guk!"

Siwon hanya diam melihat tingkah laku hyper active anjingnya. Mungkin ia gila dengan begitu mudahnya melepaskan orang yang di sayanginya, tapi ia lebih gila lagi membiarkan orang yang di sayanginya harus berpisah secara tidak baik dengan orang tuanya.

"Kau akan pergi jauh sekali _Baby_... Jauh sekali, kenapa begitu jauh _Baby_? Jauh sekali kau membawa hatiku, kenapa begitu jauh?"

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini keluarga Cho terasa begitu sibuk. Mereka sedang memindah-mindahkan koper baju bawaan ke dalam taksi.

"Baiklah! Katakan selamat tinggal pada rumah kita, anak-anak!" ucap Tn. Cho yang duduk di kursi depan semangat.

Kyuhyun dan Ahra hanya melambaikan tangannya ke pada rumah yang sudah mereka tempati begitu lama itu. Ahra hampir menangis karena ia akan meninggalkan begitu banyak kenangan di rumah itu.

Tak beda jauh dengan kakaknya, Kyuhyun pun juga mau menangis melihat rumah yang mulai hilang dari pandangannya itu. Begitu banyak kenangan suka mau pun duka yang telah di lewati di sana. Sungguh berat. Belum lagi kenyataan ia harus pergi meninggalkan Korea, meninggalkan orang itu. Orang yang baru mengisi hidupnya sekitar satu bulan belakangan, dan bahkan terasa lebih berat dari pada meninggalkan rumah yang tujuhbelas tahun lamanya di tempatinya.

Ia termenung. Mengingat betapa indahnya hari-hari yang di lewatinya bersama Siwon. Hingga sampai di bandara pun, orang itu tak sedikit pun hilang dari pikirannya.

"Ayo anak-anak, pesawat sudah mau take off."

Kyuhyun terlonjak. Ia lalu berdiri seraya menarik koper miliknya, begitu juga dengan Ahra. Saat melewati security line, Kyuhyun sempat menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang. Harapannya adalah melihat sosok Siwon yang berlari sekuat tenaga mengejarnya, mencegah kepergiannya. Tapi, yang di dapatkannya hanyalah harapan kosong. Siwon tak ada di mana pun dalam pandangannya.

"Kyu! Kau kenapa melamun? Ayo cepat!" sentak Ayahnya keras.

"Ha? N-ne appa." Kyuhyun lalu berjalan mengikuti langkah orang tua dan kakaknya. Tapi sebelum itu, ia sempat menoleh kebelakang untuk sesaat. "Hyung..." harapnya benar-benar kosong.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun duduk tenang di kursi pesawat. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan kakaknya.

"Kyu, kau mengantuk?" tanya Ahra sedikit canggung. Biar bagaimana pun, ini pertama kalinya ia memberi perhatian terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo!" Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Wajahmu terlihat... Lelah?"

"Umh, ne, aku agak lelah."

"Ohya, appa bilang... Ia melihatmu duduk dengan seorang namja saat mereka menemukanmu? Siapa dia?" tanya Ahra.

"Dia itu—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terhitung satu tahun sudah sejak kejadian di bawah pohon sakura. Siwon tak menyangka jadinya sesakit ini, dadanya terasa begitu penuh dan sesak. Tapi ya, itu sudah jadi pilihannya. Siwon tak boleh menyesali keputusannya.

"Hei! Choi Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan dengan kertas-kertas itu? Kau di panggil boss tuh!" tukas seorang teman sekantor Siwon sembari lewat begitu saja.

"Ne."

Pria bertubuh atletis ini melangkah mantap menuju ruangan bosnya. Ia tahu minggu ini kinerjanya sebagai jurnalis cukup mengecewakan. Jadi, apa pun yang di katakan bosnya, ia akan terima dengan lapang dada.

"Permisi Tn. Jung" ucap Siwon sopan, ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne, silahkan duduk." suruh bosnya dan langsung di turuti oleh Siwon.

"Ah, kau tahu 'kan dengan artis papan atas bernama Kim Heechul itu?" tanya bosnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Ne." jawab Siwon singkat. _"Ya, dia hampir membuatku mempertahankan Kyuhyun..."_

"Kau cari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang dia, aku dengar belakangan ini dia sangat menarik perhatian, terutama kaum remaja wanita." ucap si bos membuat Siwon sedikit lega. Tak ada kritikkan tentang kinerjanya yang menurun itu.

"Ne, dan dari mana saya harus mulai?"

"Kau tahu harus mulai dari mana. Yang pasti, buat rating stasiun TV kita melonjak dengan kumpulan fakta baik negatif dan sebaliknya. Daya tariknya sungguh mengesankan."

"Saya mengerti. Saya permisi dulu."

"Ha, iya, iya. Silahkan mesin pencetak uangku."

_"Huh..."_

.

.

.

.

"Huh, melelahkan." Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya kebantalan bangku kerjanya yang cukup empuk itu. Ia tengah bergulat dengan artikelnya tentang seorang Kim Heechul. Tak di sangka kalau pria dengan dandanan aneh di yang berdiri di samping swalayan setahun lalu itu adalah seorang artis.

Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya tertarik dengan sosok hidung jambu ini. Faktanya dulu bahwa seorang Kim Heechul menginginkannya mempertahankan Kyuhyun dengan alasan orang tua yang suka menyiksa Kyuhyun. Siwon tak mengerti, karena sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda seperti anak yang sering kali di aniaya. Tapi kejanggalan itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ini tinggal di kaji ulang oleh bos, dan tugasku untuk mendalami Kim Heechul selesai." kata Siwon sembari meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang kaku.

Kemudian di saat yang bersamaan. Derap halus anjing kesayangannya terdengar di telinganya.

"Hei Choco? Mulai suka mengotori ruang kerjaku yah?"

Si anjing kecil yang asik melompat-lompat hanya cuek.

Siwon tersenyum getir. Ia ingat dulu Kyuhyun sering mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya keras-keras agar ia berhenti kerja. Tapi sekarang, ia akan bekerja hinggal letih, bahkan bisa malam bertemu malam. Ia bisa tidak tidur hingga kantung matanya menghitam. Ia tak perduli, itu sedikit mengurangi perih hatinya.

_Satu tahun._

Waktu ini terasa begitu lambat dan menyebalkan. Tiap harinya, bukan berkurang rasa sakit di hatinya, justru semakin terasa dalam dan dalam. Sosok Kyuhyun tak bisa luput sedikit pun dari pikirannya.

* * *

><p><em>"–Aku berharap kau tidak menyukainya, karena temanmu itu akan meninggalkan luka di hatimu."<em>

* * *

><p>Ya, mungkin nenek itu masih bersaudara denga penyihir atau sejenisnya. Tapi, Siwon sama sekali tak menyesal karena tidak memercayai perkataan nenek itu. Karena walau sekejap, ia merasa bahagia bisa bersama Kyuhyun. Senang sekali rasanya bisa bersama dengan anak itu.<p>

_Walau sekejap._

Derap langkah Choco perlahan menghilang. Ya, mungkin Choco akan main ke rumah Gwen.

"Hoaam!" setelah semalaman bekerja hampir tanpa jeda, pria berlesung pipi ini mengantuk juga.

Di matikannya layar laptop miliknya. Setelah itu, ia langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya ke meja dan mulai terlelap di sana. Hampir selalu seperti itu tiap harinya.

Siwon kurang begitu piawai lagi mengurus diri. Kadang di hari minggu, ia bisa sampai tidak mandi seharian. Kecuali di hari kerja, baru pria tampan ini akan sedikit berbenah diri.

Bukan hanya penampilan saja yang tak di hiraukannya. Asupan nutrisi yang masuk pun menjadi tidak penting. Siwon bisa makan hanya satu kali sehari, bahkan tak makan seharian pun, ia sanggup. Itu juga sedikit memengaruhi wajah Siwon yang menjadi tirus. Saat rekan kerjanya tanya kenapa, Siwon pasti akan tersenyum dan bilang "Diet"

.

.

.

.

_"Kyu..."_

"Ya, noona?"

_"Semoga berhasil."_

"Ne, gomawo noona."

_"Kyu..."_

"Ya?"

_"Semoga berhasil."_

"Haha, ini sudah yang ke seratus kalinya noona. Gomawo, saranghae nae noona. Sudah dulu ya, sudah mau take off, ponselku harus offline."

_"Ne, semoga berhasil! Hwaiting!"_

Klik!

Sambungan telpon yang sudah berlangsung selama hampir setengah jam itu pun terputus. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya berat. Tapi, ia senang, karena sejak di Paris kakaknya berubah dan bersikap baik padanya. Kyuhyun bersyukur dengan hal itu.

* * *

><p><em>Di dalam sebuah kamar bercat kuning keemasan. Seorang namja duduk di tepian kasurnya sambil sesekali mengusap air matanya yang tumpah. Ia menagis, tapi tak bersuara.<em>

_Cklek!_

_Tiba-tiba sura pintu kamarnya terdengar terbuka. Namja berwajah muram itu menghapus jejak air matanya._

_"Menangis lagi, Kyu?" tanya sang kakak kepada adiknya._

_Dan sosok yang di panggil 'Kyu' itu hanya menggeleng._

_"Aku tidak tahu tapi... Maukah Kyuhyun berbagi denganku? Kyuhyun selalu bilang tidak ada apa-apa, tapi aku tak begitu mudah bisa percaya..." kata kakaknya halus. Ia mengambil duduk di sebelah ranjang tinggi milik adiknya._

_"Noona tidak akan marah?"_

_"Aniyo, sudah cukup selama ini aku marah padamu. Katakanlah!" katanya lembut._

_Kyuhyun menarik napasnya sebentar. "Waktu aku pergi dari rumah. Aku tinggal di rumah seorang namja yang sangat baik. Dia memperlakukanku dengan baik, sampai akhirnya kita..." kata-kata Kyuhyun menggantung begitu saja. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkannya._

_"Ka-kalian saling suka?" tanya noona-nya berharap tebakannya salah._

_"Bu-bukan! Awalnya dia yang lebih dulu menyukaiku, tapi akhirnya aku menyukai sifatnya yang hangat itu."_

_"Kyu kau?"_

_"Noona, kau janji tidak akan marah."_

_Dan sang kakak sempat terdiam sejenak. Nalarnya masih tak bisa menerima apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Adiknya punya kecenderungan ke arah sana, gay._

_Begitu juga Kyuhyun yang takut sekali melihat raut noona-nya. Ia takut noona-nya akan marah dan mengadukannya pada orang tuanya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia takut, jika harus kembali di buang._

_"Kyu," panggil Ahra dengan suara lembut. "Kau yakin?"_

_"Sampai dadaku terasa sesak noona." jawab Kyuhyun jujur._

_"Arraseo. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tapi sepertinya dia tidak. Mungkin di marah karena aku telah membohonginya."_

_"Masalah itu harus kau cari kebenarannya. Dan aku akan membantumu berbicara dengan umma dan appa. Mungkin butuh waktu lama hingga kau di ijinkan bertemu dengan..."_

_"Siwon hyung." lanjut Kyuhyun._

_"Ne, dia."_

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di bantalan kursi pesawat. Setelah enam bulan belakangan ini ia tertekan dengan ketidaksetujuan orang tuanya perihal pulang ke Korea, sampai masalah yang membuat ayahnya sempat masuk rumah sakit karena tahu anaknya seorang <em>gay...<em> Di bantu oleh kakaknya yang sekarang baik seperti peri, Kyuhyun pun di perbolehkan pulang ke Korea.

Tapi walau begitu, orang tua Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya menerima kenyataan bahwa anak mereka melenceng dari garis normal. Jadi mereka mengultimatum Kyuhyun agar membawa Siwon menghadap mereka ke Paris. Meyakinkan mereka bahwa Siwon memang layak.

.

.

.

.

Jam berputar begitu cepatnya. Tak di sangka oleh Siwon, sudah pukul delapan malam, dan ia masih mengenakan kemeja hari jumatnya, padahal sekarang sudah malam minggu.

Pria yang terlihat lebih kurus ini berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandinya. Di hidupkannya keran air dan air hangat mengucur begitu saja membasahi tubuhnya yang sekarang sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Sungguh membosankan baginya menjalani rutinitas monoton seperti itu. Sebelum Kyuhyun datang tepatnya. Saat itu, saat ia masih terbiasa hidup sendiri, Siwon begitu piawai mengurus dirinya dan hidupnya. Sekarang, gereja pagi pun ia tak pernah.

Di sadari atau tidak olehnya, ia menghancurkan dirinya secara perlahan. Sedikit banyak urusannya terbengkalai, untung saja masalah pekerjaan tetap bisa di kontrolnya. Tapi tetap saja, setelah Kyuhyun pergi, semuanya berantakan. Hingga Choco pun mulai kurang terurus, lihat saja bulunya yang sedikit jabrik karena mulai jarang ke salon.

Ya, Choco mungkin dapat mengurangi kesepiannya.

Tapi jika ia tidak menggonggong, tetap saja sepi.

Seperti sekarang...

_Sepi..._

"Choco!" sentak Siwon keras. Ia tidak melihat Choco sama sekali dari tadi.

Buru-buru Siwon membersihkan dirinya. Ia lalu berpakaian dan langsung berputar-putar sekeliling rumahnya. Choco tak ada di mana pun.

Malam itu Siwon memakai mantelnya dan pergi keluar rumah. Dalam keadaan panik, ia berlari ke rumah Madame Tervish; Ny. Amerika yang punya anjing jenis puddle bernama Gwen. Siwon tahu Choco suka betina manis satu itu.

Tapi saat di sana. Madame tervish bilang Choco tidak main-main ke rumahnya. Hal itu membuat Siwon panik. Pria ini pergi ke rumah-rumah tetangganya yang memiliki anjing. Tapi Choco tak ada di mana pun.

Saat hampir putus asa, Siwon melihat sedikit penampakkan buntut putih dari balik semak. Buru-buru Siwon menangkap buntut nakal yang sedang bergoyang-goyang itu dan, _Hup!_. Choco di tanganya.

"Kemana saja kau anjing nakal? Perlu kukurangi jatah makanmu, hm?" tanya Siwon dengan raut gemas kepada anjingnya itu.

"Jangan di kurangi! Dia bermain bersamaku."

...

...

...

"Kaukah itu?"

Segaris tipis senyuman pun tercipta di bibir ranum namja berambut coklat keemasan itu.

"Benar. Itu benar senyumanmu."

Namja berkulit pucat itu menundukkan wajahnya malu. Ia tak menyangka, _dia _masih mengingatnya.

Saat ini. Di taman kecil dekat rumahnya, Siwon kembali bertemu dengan_nya_. Entah Tuhan sengaja atau tidak, kejadian pertemuan ini sama. Saat ia kehilangan Choco dan bertemu dengannya.

_Brugh!_

Dia —Kyuhyun menerjang tubuh Siwon dan memeluknya erat. Tak perduli jika Siwon tak perduli dengannya, tak perduli jika ia menggantikan posisi Chocho dalam pelukan Siwon...

Kini hanya rasa rindu yang begitu kuat dan mendalam. Dan candu akan tubuh kekar Siwon yang ternyata bertambah kuat setiap detiknya. Rasanya, masih sama seperti dulu, masih hangat dan maskulin.

"Jangan lepaskan aku lagi hyung~" pinta Kyuhyun. Ia meleksakkan kepalnya di ceruk leher Siwon yang hangat, rasanya masih sama. Sangat memabukkan.

"N-ne, baby."

"Jangan lepaskan aku lagi hyung." ulang Kyuhyun seakan tak puas dengan janji Siwon.

"Tak akan pernah. Your my baby, my heart and my everything."

Kyuhyun senang sekali mendengar panggilan sayang Siwon yang begitu di rindukannya. Setahun ini ia tersiksa karena hal itu. Tapi hari ini, Kyuhyun berharap untuk sekarang dan selamanya. Siwon akan terus bersamanya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p>AN : Hyaaah! Ini chapter terpanjang di ff Wonkyu pertamaku ini. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku puas dengan klimaks yang kubuat, semoga readerdeul juga begitu. Amin! Bang Siwon, Kyuhyunnya di jaga ya? Jangan ampe pergi jauh-jauh lagi!

Sekalian juga Nina mau kasih special thanks buat:

Heeluvgeng: anin wonkyushipper: princekyu: choi jimin: wonkyu lovers: minji choi: forniakyu: Park Nara Quinnevil: shakyu: Enno KimLee: yolyol: MagnaeGyu: Fitri MY: Dewi wld: Netani: Kyuminjoong: Cho-i KyuNaa: gaemgyulover: lovinkyu: Mariana: wonkyu shipper: fans author: KyuHyun'JiYoon: Blackyuline: Choikyuhae: jung hana cassie: honey: mhiakyu: Hunt You Down: Silly: Bubblekyu: WonKyuBi: Choi Donghyun: Kyunnieloves: KYUkyu

Ada yang namanya kesebut 2 kali? Berarti sayang sama kalian semua :D

Terimakasih buat semangat, flame dan konkritnya, it more than anything! Ff ini NOTHING without kalian ^^

Ohya, berhubung ini chap terakhir (Sebenernya gak rela) Nina mohon review, flame, dan konkritnya yah? Barang sekali muncullah di kotak review, ne?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sedikit bonus.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hyung, kau terlihat kurusan?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari memandang sosok Siwon yang sedang membelai rambut lembut miliknya.<p>

Siwon tak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih memainkan helaian-helaian dengan wangi lembut itu dengan tangannya.

"Hyung, kau dengar tidak." Kyuhyun sendiri mulai kesal karena Siwon sangat menyebalkan.

Namun Siwon lebih tertarik dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sangat 'pas' untuk di peluk itu. Begitu ia merindukan sosok berkulit pucat ini, hingga sedetik pun, Siwon tak mau kehilangan waktu bersama Kyuhyun. Tak seperti dia yang dulu bodoh itu.

"Hyung ih!"

"Apa sayang?"

Kyuhyun yang awalnya ingin marah-marah, jadi bungkam sendiri.

"Wajahmu memerah, pasti karena ku peluk, ya 'kan?"

"Ti-tidak! Sok tahu sekali!"

"Kau suka aku peluk 'kan?" tanya Siwon jahil. Jelas terlihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah seperti udang rebus.

"Aniyo!"

"Tapi kau betah tuh," Siwon benar-benar tak perduli, bila saja wajah Kyuhyun berubah seperti udang panggang. Baginya wajah Kyuhyun terlalu manis dan lucu. Menggodanya adalah hal paling Siwon sukai.

Cukup lama mereka diam duduk di sofa di depan TV. Kyuhyun juga sudah tidak banyak protes lagi, toh dia juga sangat suka bermanja-manja di tubuh hangat Siwon. Baginya tak masalah selamanya sekali pun. Tapi, sesuatu harus di sampaikannya. Tentang masalah ayah dan ibunya.

"Hyung, appa dan umma tidak merestui hubungan kita."

...

"Lantas?"

"Mereka memberimu kesempatan untuk memiliki aku, asal kau bisa membuktikan bahwa kau layak." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan. Ia tak mau Siwon tersinggung, bukan itu maksudnya.

Siwon melepas rangkulannya. Kemudian dengan mata hitamnya, ia menatap Kyuhyun dalam. "Ne, arraseo, jangan khawatir."

Kyuhyun ingin menangis melihat kesungguhan Siwon. Tak sia-sia ia harus di marahi kedua orang tuanya waktu meminta ijin ke Korea. Kyuhyun benar-benar bahagia, walau ia tak tahu akan seperti apa hari-hari keras esok.

"Seandainya... Kau tak bisa meyakinkan orang tuaku?" tanya Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Siwon takut-takut.

"Kau mau selalu bersamaku?" tanya Siwon, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku akan berusaha sampai mereka mau merestui hubungan kita. Permintaanku cuma satu, baby-percaya-padaku." kata Siwon mantap. "Nah, sudah yah bicara seriusnya." pinta Siwon menyamankan kembali tubuhnya di sofa.

"Gomawo hyung." lirih Kyuhyun.

"Kubilang bicara seriusnya sudah, baby!" jawab Siwon seakan tak mau membahas hal itu lagi.

"Aku hanya mengu…"

Siwon yang merasa kesal karena 'Baby-nya' masih membahas hal yang sama lalu mengecup bibir Kyuhyun pelan. "Kubilang cukup bicara seriusnya!" kata Siwon sambil menempelkan keningnya di kening Kyuhyun.

Cup!

Siwon lalu mengecup bibir ranum itu lagi. Memberinya rasa nyaman. Perlahan ciuman lembut itu pun berubah, menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil, penuh gairah. Siwon menikmati sensasi kenyal yang menyapa bibirnya, ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun dan...

"Wajahmu memerah, baby"

"Hyung, ah kau itu ngapain sih?"

"Menciummu, baby."

"Hyung!"

"Apa sayang?"

Dan malam itu pun Siwon dan Kyuhyun menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Ada rasa senang yang amat dalam di hati masing-masing. Terlepas dari... Suara-suara yang bagi Choco _aneh _itu.

* * *

><p><em>Ninamum itha, 03-05-2012.<em>


End file.
